To Fix My Past Mistakes
by JailyForever
Summary: Sequel to Blast From The Past.  Set 10 years later when they attend their high school reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Where are they now?

**A/N:-**

**So here's the first chapter of the sequel.**

**Hope it was worth the wait **

BPOV

"In today's episode we look at the life and times of reclusive playboy Edward Cullen and ask the question WHERE IS HE NOW?"

"He disappeared off the scene to finish his senior year at Forks High School with the promise to return..."

I grabbed the remote control and turned the television off. The last thing I wanted or needed was to be faced with the biggest mistake of my life being splayed all over the T.V. I knew exactly what he was up to without having to ask anybody and right now he'll be off getting stoned with some crack whore in a dodgy hotel somewhere or fucking some skank in a filthy club.

Besides that part of my life is over. I'm 28, an up and coming writer with my very own column in The LA Weekly and I realized part way through my English degree that being a teacher was not what I wanted to do and I had recently got engaged to my gorgeous, perfect boyfriend of 5 years Riley.

Riley was everything that Edward wasn't. He is sweet, honest, kind, loving and puts me and my feelings first and above everything else in his life.

My phone rang, driving me from my thoughts. I checked the caller ID. Alice. I knew what she wanted and for several weeks now she had been nagging me about going home to Forks for our high school reunion and every time I shot her down and I wasn't sure how much longer my resolve would hold.

I kept telling her and telling her that I couldn't get the time off work, and that traveling across the country with a nine and a half year old that no one outside my immediate friends knew about (not even Charlie or the sperm donor) to the place where I was raised and where gossip spreads like wildfire was just not advisable. Plus the fact that I was pretty much 95% certain that Assward would make an appearance at some point made me even more adamant that I didn't want to go. It would be just my luck that he turn up out of the blue and then realize that my gorgeous daughter Sophia Alice, was his and although knowing him he would just assume that it was Jacob's or some other guys since he thought I was some kind of whore like him.

"Hello Alice," I sighed into the phone.

"Hello to you too my dearest best friend," Alice chirped into the phone. She had definitely had too much caffeine. "And how are you this fine Saturday afternoon?"

"Just fine Ali, now why don't you get around to the reason why you called?" I asked.

"Oh Bella. Bella. Bella. Do I always have to have a reason for calling? Can't I just want a chat with you and my favorite niece?" Alice asked.

"Ali, it's you so yes you have to have another reason for calling. So when you combine that with the fact that you've been trying to get me to go to that stupid Forks High reunion thing, it becomes a hell yeah you have another reason for calling," I replied.

"Oh come on Bella please, please, please go for me. It's not like it will be there. It wouldn't dare show his face after everything," Alice stated. "And if it does it should know that it is going to get its ass kicked back to where ever it came from."

That's why I loved Alice. She was so straight forward with her thinking and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit of guilt that she had completely disowned Assward and hadn't spoken to him in 10 years, despite the constant facebook friend requests. But every time I voiced this to Alice she always insisted that everything was his own doing and that it was his attitude and actions that resulted in it.

"Look Alice, I don't exactly have the fondest memories of Forks. I mean I miscarried, and then a month later found out the stupid fucking doctors had missed the fact that I was carrying twins. The only good memories I have are of you, Jazz, Em and Rose, to an extent." I told her. And it was true

"Bella, I get that but come on please. At least think about it. Your dad will want to meet Riley, you're getting married to the guy, and you can't deny him that. And what better way than going back to Forks for a couple of weeks," Alice told me and I could see her point. Charlie would want to know Riley. "Oh and Bella he hasn't even met Sophia, you owe him the chance to meet his granddaughter."

Okay Alice had me there. Truth be told, Charlie hadn't even seen as much as a picture of her. He doesn't even know about her since I was out of Forks long before I started showing. Sure he knew I'd miscarried but I never told him when I had found out that I had in fact been carrying twins.

"Fine, Alice I'll go to Forks but I am not going to that reunion thing," I replied, resigned to the fact that there was no way Alice was going to take no for an answer.

"Great, Jazz and I have already booked 5 plane tickets for tomorrow night," That little pixie had already booked the tickets. She was crafty. "I'll be over in an hour to help you pack. And let Riley know to pack a bag too."

"Will do Ali, I'll see you in a bit."

EPOV

10 years.

10 long godforsaken years almost to the day since I fucked my life up…AGAIN big style and beyond repair. No amount of groveling and no matter how many times I said sorry, there was just no way of fixing this. I had lost everything I lived for. My soul mate.

Ali had accidentally told me during a screaming contest what had happened when I ever so civilly asked where Bella had been the last few days and why she hadn't been in school.

**Flashback **

"**Alice where was Bella today?" I spat. Just the name of that slut coming from my mouth was enough to cause me disgust and make me want to cringe.**

"**Oh like you actually give a fuck Dickward. Why aren't you off shagging some skank anyway?"**

"**She is not a skank Alice," I hissed. I couldn't believe Alice actually thought I would go there with Tanya again but I let her believe I had because then news would get back to Bella and then maybe she would feel at least an ounce of the pain she had caused me by getting knocked up by that mutt. "And at least Tanya isn't a lying, cheating whore."**

"**Bella is not a cheat nor is she a fucking whore, you fucked up bastard! Don't you even care about YOUR child mother fucker?" she shouted at me demanding an answer. If looks could kill then right now I would be beyond dead. I would be torn into pieces and thrown on to a fire to burn away slowly and painfully.**

"**Ha ha," I scoffed, "Alice that child is not mine you stupid cow. You know as well as I do that it's that mutt's kid."**

"**You know what right now I wish that dog was the father because at least he gives a damn and was there for Bella when she needed someone after she caught your sorry ass cheating on her. He found her in a fucking forest…shivering you idiot. She was losing my little niece or nephew. How could you?" Alice screamed at me so quickly that I barely caught what she said.**

**She turned around and stormed out of the room. As she left I could hear her suppress a sob. I was left alone to think about what she had said and feeling just a little bit like shit over what I had said to her and what I had done. Was Alice telling me the truth when she said that I really was the father of the baby? No, no it was impossible right?**

**After that day Alice and Jazz refused to talk to me and let alone acknowledge my existence except when necessary.**

**Bella returned to school a week later for the last month of high school before graduation and with the help of my darling sister she had her schedule changed so she didn't have to see me. Yeah, like I even care.**

**I knew I had fucked up but there was no going back now and on the bright side (if you can even call it that), Tanya was still following me around like a harpy and I know I said I would NEVER go there again, but she was there and more than willing to take care of my needs….so why the fuck not?**

**End Flashback**

Now I had to go back to the town where the beginning of the end for me had started. It was going to be a painful experience that much I was sure of.

**xoxo**

Driving down those once familiar roads that I had long since grown to hate, I couldn't help but think about whether Bella would be making the journey back to Forks. Was she married? Did she have children? Did she ever think of me like I did her? Did she ever wonder how life would be if I hadn't been such a fucked up son of a bitch?

Surely she must? We were too big of a part of each other's lives for her not to.

I warily eyed up the small bag of green that was lying on the seat next to me. I figured one small joint couldn't hurt. Sure I had been clean of drugs for the last eight years and the only reason I kept green in my car was so that I could prove to myself just how far I had come, but right now I needed something, anything to calm my nerves.

As far as I was aware Alice and Jazz were due back in town in two days, and I only managed to get that little piece of information when I enquired about Ali when I talked to mom a few weeks ago. Rosalie and Em were driving up from Seattle tomorrow afternoon. And since mom and dad had flown out to Hawaii to celebrate their wedding anniversary, I had the house all to myself which meant I could easily get away with smoking up and relaxing without anyone finding out.

I turned my car sharply around the corner taking the very same path I had every time I needed some alone time or simply to smoke up – usually neither came without the other.

I rolled the joint expertly and sparked up. I had only taken a few drags before I felt that once familiar feeling of relaxation taking over my body. As I reveled in it I realized that by doing this I was no better than I had been back then if I was resorting to drugs to calm my anxiety. I hastily threw the joint away and mentally chastised myself.

I had come so far in the last 10 years and I couldn't afford to throw it away over one measly joint regardless of whether or not anyone would find out or not….I would know and that was enough.

**A/N:-**

**So as you can see they have both changed a lot in their time apart and matured some what.**

**But what do you think is going to happen when they actually see each other again?**

**Let me know by reviewing :D **

**Also you can follow me on twitter: Shannon_xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Home Again?

**A/N:-**

**I loved the feedback on the first chapter so thank you to all of you.**

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**Not going to go into too much detail but my friend has been going through a tough time.**

**Anyways I'm hoping that it was worth the wait.**

**Enjoy and review **

BPOV

We were all now sat on a plane on our way to Forks (the five of us). I still couldn't believe I'd let Alice talk me into this stupid reunion thing and I had the feeling that this trip wasn't going to go well at all. I couldn't shake the awful feeling that Edward was going to be there -despite Alice saying there was no way he would dare show his face there - and that he would see Sophia and instantly recognize her as his daughter. She is the exact replica of me at that age except for the fact that she has his eyes. And if by some miracle he didn't it wouldn't take him long to figure it out despite him thinking I'm a lying cheating whore.

I remember the day that I found out about Sophia. It stood out so clearly in my mind.

**Flashback**

**I was sat in AP Maths listening to Mr Williams drone on about a whole lot of bullshit that I already knew. As far as I was aware he was going over statistics. I tapped my pencil on the desk waiting for the bell to ring and casually glanced at the clock, great a whole 40 minutes before I can get out of this hellish class.**

**Suddenly I felt a wave of nausea overcome me. It had been happening for the last couple of days and I knew what was coming next. I raced out of the classroom before Drone-a-lot Williams could stop me.**

**I made it into the stalls just in time to puke. I figured I must have caught some kind of bug.**

"**Bella." I heard a voice call. "Bella I know you're in here and I also know you've just been sick." It was Alice, who else would it be? Who else would claim to know such things?**

"**Ali I'm fine," I told her but she wasn't having any of that.**

"**No you're not and I have something for you," she told me as she slid a box under the door.**

**A****pregnancy test****?**

"**Ali it's not possible and you know it," I said. How could she think that I was pregnant? I hadn't slept with anyone since my miscarriage. It was impossible.**

"**Humour me please. Now pee," Alice ordered.**

"**Fine but you and I both know it's going to be negative," I said resigned to the fact that even if I fought against Alice on this I would end up taking the test.**

**Two minutes later I was sat on the counter with Alice waiting for the stupid result to come so I could tell Alice that I was right.**

"**Right, are you ready?" Alice asked.**

"**Yeah, I already know the result so why wouldn't I be," I said picking up the stick.**

**POSITIVE!**

**I collapsed on the floor and dropped the test.**

**End Flashback **

I hadn't told Charlie about Sophia and I was worried about how he would react to this. I had called him in Forks before the flight, but I got the answering machine, so I left a message telling him I was coming home for a couple of weeks and that I had a surprise for him. He never called me back.

Charlie and I hadn't talked much since I left Forks, just a phone call every 6 months or so to catch up, but we hadn't had those phone calls in nearly 4 years. I had been busy with work and Sophia plus whenever we talked our conversations was so strained that we eventually gave up.

About 3 hours later our flight touched down in Seattle and my nerves were starting to kick in. Sophia had slept for most of the flight and had woken up nearly 10 minutes before we arrived.

An hour after waiting for our luggage, we were all heading towards our hire car, which we had for 2 weeks.

I called Charlie on our way to the house and received no answer again. I knew that he would probably be working since it was 3 in the afternoon so I left him another message

_Hi Dad. It's Bella again._

_We've all arrived safely in Seattle so we'll be in Forks at about 5 o'clock._

_Please call me on this number when you get in._

_And I guess I'll see you soon_

I disconnected the call and took the time to try and get some rest while Jasper drove us to Forks and Alice kept Sophia entertained by talking to her about god knows what – probably about hair and makeup.

Jasper pulled the car up outside my old house at just after 5 o'clock. I looked out the window at my old home and saw a for sale sign stuck in the ground on the front lawn.

WHAT THE HELL?

"Alice," I called. "We need to go to the police station. I want to find out what this bulls…..this is all about."

"Of course B, I'll call mom and let her know Jazz and I will be a bit late," Alice replied, taking her phone out immediately and rushed out everything to Esme as Jazz started up the car.

Alice got off the phone and whispered something to Jazz, who instantly changed course and headed in the direction of the Cullen's.

"Ali, what the hell?" I said furiously. "Why are we suddenly going to your house…with Sophia? You know _it_will be there."

"Don't worry mom has sent him out for the rest of the night and asked him to stay with Em, right now and I quote 'you are more important' so please don't worry." Alice said in a hurry.

"Okay fine." I sighed. It was always pointless to argue with Alice about anything since she always got her own way.

"Bella darling how are you?" Esme greeted me, giving me a warm hug and then tried to lead us to the lounge.

"I'm good thanks. There's someone I'd like you to meet first before we go sit though," I told her. I opened the front door and called Sophia.

"Esme I would like you to meet Sophia Alice Swan, my daughter," I introduced. "Sophia this is Auntie Ali's mom Esme Cullen."

Esme guided us through to the sitting room and made us all a hot drink and made small talk with us for a bit.

"Sophie honey It's getting late. Esme you don't mind if Sophie and I crash here tonight? I promise we'll be out of here tomorrow." I asked. "It's just that it's too late to find anywhere to stay since I was left completely in the dark about the house.

"No problem. I'll just go make up the guest bedroom for the two of you," Esme said kindly. "And I'll explain everything as soon as she's settled."

An hour later, Alice, Esme, Jazz and I were all sat in the sitting room and I was waiting for an explanation about the house.

"I tried to call Bella really I did. So many times but….Carlisle found out that Charlie had requested no one tell you…that he'd said you have your own life to live and he didn't want to bother you…..that Billy should take care of everything," Esme rattled off nervously and confusing the hell out of me. What was she talking about?

"Esme, what don't I know?" I asked figuring that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Bella, Charlie…..Charlie was injured several months ago and was put into a coma….he…he woke up and said not to call you…and then we lost him again…he…he died two days later. The house is being sold to pay for all his unpaid medical bills…turns out he had accumulated a load of debt. You have no idea how many times I tried to call you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. When Esme finished talking I walked out of the room and upstairs to the room I was sleeping in, without saying a word.

Charlie was gone. And he never got to know his granddaughter. I felt so guilty for depriving both of them of the chance to get to know each other, which made me begin to question whether or not I made the right choice by not telling _him_about Sophia.

Before I fell asleep that night I decided that I would give _him_the chance to prove to me that he was capable of being a good father to Sophia and that he was a different person.

EPOV

"Eddie, my man. What you doing here?" Em greeted me with that just laid smile on his face.

"My mom, who by the way came home _early_from Hawaii, kicked me out for the night. Something about wanting bonding time with Alice or some shit like that, and that given the state of mine and Ali's relationship with each other it would be best I stay away" I told him, shrugging slightly.

"Yeah well you can kind of understand that, but I'm sure it's not the only reason, I mean you do know…."

"Emmett McCarthy, don't say another word," Rosalie screamed from the other room.

"But Rosie baby, he's going to find out eventually this being a small town and all," Em said giving me a look which meant if I can't tell you now I'll tell you later.

"Oh fine but if he tries to go back there it's _you_that's going after him,"

"Okay babe." He said back sweetly. "So man Bella's here, she came back with Ali and Jazz."

Bella was here. Back in Forks? This is my chance to prove I've changed, to get her trust back and if I play my cards right another chance with her.

"Wow…Em, I'm going to need you and Rose to help me here," I said hoping that Rose especially would help me and god knows she has never been my biggest fan. "I want to show Bella I've changed and these few weeks could be my best chance…I just don't know how."

Rose walked into the room just as I finished talking and looked me, inquisitively, straight in the eye.

"Okay, we'll help. But you hurt my sister again and I will personally castrate you in the most painful way possible," Rose said smiling sweetly at me and I knew not to mess with her.

**A/N:-**

**Again so sorry it took forever.**

**Please forgive me**

**Rant and rave at me if you want.**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:-**

**Okay sorry about the long wait**

**It's taken a while to get down to writing this chapter considering I've got a load of work to do now that my A Level exams are coming up….scary thought.**

**Hope it has been worth the wait **

**And don't forget to R&R at the end of the chapter**

Chapter 3 - All Is Not As It Seems

BPOV

"_**Bella bee honey I know you can hear me. I want you to know that everything's okay, I'm okay. It was my time honey, so don't waste your time feeling guilty about not coming home or phoning home more often. And Bella, Sophia is a gorgeous girl and she is lucky to have a m**__**other like you. One word honey, Alice. Do you really think that girl would let me o on not knowing I had a granddaughter. I know that Edward was and probably still is an ungrateful, stupid little shit but he deserves to know his baby girl. You know what I say is the truth honey. I only wish I could say this to you in person instead of in our dream. Give Eddiekins a chance to prove his worth. Every girl needs her daddy."**_

I woke from a restless sleep. If I dreamt of anything I couldn't remember yet I felt somewhat more at peace with not visiting my dad. I had also resolved to find Edward at some point today.

I looked over at my sleeping beauty and sighed. As much as I disliked Edward, I had never been able to find it within myself to hate him, and I had already taken away the first 10 years of my baby girls' life away from him. I couldn't take anymore from him. My mother had taken so many years from my dad and I, apart from the couple of weeks here and there throughout the year; I couldn't do that to my Sophie.

"Babe, what you thinking about?" I heard Riley's scratchy voice say from the doorway.

"Nothing Ri just wondering what I did to deserve such an angel," I replied. "Where did you disappear off to last night?"

"Oh sorry about that babe. I asked Jasper if I could borrow his car and check into a nearby motel. I know how much you hate drama and I knew you would want to tell Estelle is it about Sophia," Riley answered and I couldn't help but be thankful that he knew me so well.

"Ri honey, her name is Esme. And thank you for letting me do this by myself. Who let you in?"

"Alice of course. She introduced me to Esme and Carlisle downstairs and then I came straight up here to see you babe. I missed you so much last night. I hate sleeping without you," he said enveloping me into a hug and inhaling my scent.

"Riley," my baby girl spoke sleepily from her bed and I prised myself out of Riley's embrace.

"Hey princess. I need to talk to your mom for a sec but I heard Auntie Ali and Esme talking about making some pancakes downstairs for breakfast," Riley said and my interest piqued when he mentioned needing to talk to me and I knew we were about to have a repeat of our discussion shortly after we got engaged. And he was not going to like what I had to say now.

"Okay," she said joyfully grabbing her dressing gown from the back of door and rushing downstairs.

When her footsteps had faded away Riley started to talk but before he could get more than "Look Bella I kno…" out of his mouth I cut him off.

"Riley, I know what you're going to say and the answer again is no. I understand you have been like a father to her ever since we started to get serious but she is never going to call you dad. No matter how much you want her to. And besides in light of recent events, I'm going to tell him about Sophie and then if he wants to be part of her life I am going to make him prove himself and once he does I'm going t introduce her to him."

"AND THEN WHAT BELLA! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO EXPLAIN HIS ABSENCE OVER THE LAST 10 YEARS OF HER LIFE? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER THAT HE DIDN'T WANT HER AT ALL IN THE FIRST PLACE? THAT HE THOUGHT SHE WASN'T EVEN HIS?" He yelled so loudly that I was scared everyone downstairs would hear, and I especially didn't want Sophie to hear.

"Ri calm down. She already half knows why he's not been around, so it won't be that hard to explain. As for the last part even if he hadn't thought that Sophie wasn't his, he wouldn't have known about her anyway. DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY RILEY HUH? YOU WANNA KNOW WHY ONE DAY EVERY YEAR I DISAPPEAR AND LEAVE SOPHIE WITH ALI…DO YOU?"

"Bella babe all I'm saying that _Edward _is an asshole and doesn't deserve for you or Sophie to be a part of his life in any way shape or form."

"YOU DON'T FUCKING GET IT RILEY. HE IS HER DAD…."

"BELLA HE'S NOT WORTHY OF THAT TITLE," Riley yelled gripping my arms and pinning me to the wall. "Now you listen to me and listen to me good, the instant we get back home we are going to the lawyers and I am formally going to adopt Sophie and from then on she will call me dad. Do you understand Bella," he hissed in my ear, his grip on me tightening and I was certain it was going to leave a mark.

"No Riley. Now get off of me. I am going to join MY DAUGHTER for breakfast. I suggest you calm down before you join us," I said ripping my arms from his grasp and opening the door. "Oh and by the way, I'm going round to Emmett and Rosalie's this afternoon. Sophie will be staying with Ali and Jazz, and I want you nowhere near her until you have a clear mind, so I think it best if after breakfast you go extend your stay at that motel."

I left the room and closed the door behind me and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. I heard a crash from the bedroom and knew that it would be a while before Riley joined us. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and felt everyone's knowing looks.

"Mommy were you and Riley fighting again?" Sophie asked from the edge of the counter where she had a stack of pancakes in front of her. If there would've been any doubt about who her father was (not that there was) and I hadn't known she was a Cullen before then it would've been evident through her eating habits. She could eat a load of unhealthy food and still not gain an ounce and I envied her for it. I tried and tried to give her a balanced diet and only let her eat like this on rare occasions, but somehow she always found a way to defy me in that department.

"No hunny. We were just having a conversation and we must have started talking a bit louder than we thought," I replied just as the door slammed shut. "Sophie mommy's going to visit an old friend today so would you like to spend the day with Ali," I asked her and then whispered in her ear "and I'll even let her do your hair all pretty."

"Okay mommy," she replied.

"Hey Es. Can you give me Edwards' number? I need to call him and arrange to meet up." I said walking into the lounge.

"Of course hon. Are you going to tell him a bout Sophie, she's an angel by the way and a true credit to you…and Riley of course,"

"Thank you Esme. Riley has always and will always be mommy's boyfriend to Sophie and if he carries on being and asshole he'll be even less. Anyway that's beside the point, I am going to tell him about Sophie but I'm just going to feel him out first and hope it all goes well. After what happened to my dad I feel I owe it to him to give Edward the chance he never had with me."

"Understandable and I'll let you in on a secret, I'd do exactly the same in your shoes," Esme said handing me a piece of paper with Edwards' number on it. "And if you ever need to talk I'm here."

"Thanks Es I know," I said leaving the room typing Edwards number into my phone.

I walked outside and sat down at the wooden table, my thumb hovering over the dial button, going over in my head what to say to him and how to say it.

EPOV

"Rise and shine Eddie my boy," Emmett's voice boomed. His voice was so loud that it sounded like he was practically yelling in my ear.

"Emmett not now dude, can't you see I'm trying to sleep," I groaned, turning over onto my other side and pulling the pillow over my head.

"I don't think so Edwardo. It's gone 12 now get up, get up, get up," he said pulling the cover off me.

"Emmett you tosser…." I started to yell just as my phone started ringing. I took my phone off the nightstand and saw a number I didn't recognise flashing on the screen.

"Hello," I said trying to sound more awake than I was. "Who is this?"

"Errm hey, it's err Bella." She spoke in such a timid voice. "Look I know it's kinda short notice but can you meet me at the diner in 20 minutes." S**he wants to meet me. Does this mean that there's a chance for me to prove that I've changed.** "There's some stuff we need to talk about so things aren't awkward whenever were around your family."

"Sure I can and Bella.." I started.

"No anything that needs to be said should be said in person, it's the only way," she stated in a strong voice that I barely even recognised.

"Okay, I'll be there," I said and with that she hung up on me.

I sat at a table near the window waiting for Bella. I had been sat here for the last five minutes, anxiously checking my watch every few seconds and then running my finger through my hair. I was unbelievable how nervous I was; I mean it was just Bella, the same Bella I fell in love with 10 years ago, the same Bella that I still loved and had never stopped loving; even though I had made stupid mistake after stupid mistake and said some idiotic, hurtful things.

Before I could get too deep into thought and beat myself up even more than I had done over the last 10 years, the bell above the door rang. I lifted my head and saw my beautiful Bella. She looked even more gorgeous than the last time I saw her.

While she looked around for me I took the chance to get a good look at her before she noticed me. I drank in the sight in front of me and then I caught sight of her left hand. A small, simplistic, cheap and tacky engagement ring graced her ring finger. My heart sank and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. Here I was making an effort for her. I'd changed so much because of her in the last 10 years and I had seen this as an opportunity to be a friend and maybe get a second chance. The first was most likely but the latter evidently would not happen ever.

I found my voice at last and called "Isabella. I'm over here."

**A/N:-**

**So the next update will probably be around the end of June or start of July because my exams start in about 2 weeks.**

**Reviewers will get a look at what Riley's thinking.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:-**

**Okay this is for all those who are curious about the outtake from chapter 3**

**And since my exams are almost over here's RileyPOV.**

**Next update will be in about 2 - 3 weeks :)**

**R&R**

* * *

RileyPOV

That ungrateful little bitch should be happy she has me and that I am still with her. God knows she took ages to actually put out. So long in fact that I had to find creative ways to get off behind her back without any repercussions.

I took me three god damn years to get into her pants. THREE YEARS. I've always treat her well and Sophie like she was my own daughter instead of the inconvenient little shit she really was. And she has the fucking nerve to tell me that she won't let me adopt her.

And I was not about to go and let that ungrateful son of bitch steal my girls. He may be MY Sophie's biological father but to me all he is, is a sperm donor. I don't care what Bella says Sophie should be calling me dad by now. I've done everything for that girl and more. I swear to god the moment that plane touches down in LA I am going to see my lawyer about drawing up the paper work and Sophie will legally be my daughter. And if Bella refuses again, let's just say I have a few things up my sleeve that I can and will use against her to convince her to sign unless she wants to be shown to be an unfit mother to Sophie and have her taken away from her. And if that doesn't work then lets just say I have another little trick up my sleeve.

But before I do anything I'm going to introduce that bastard to my fist. All I need to do is find him, which shouldn't be too hard in the shithole, and teach him a little lesson.

* * *

**Let me know what you think **

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:-**

**Sorry if you've got notification twice - same content just realised I left some notes at the end of the chapter that i meant to delete  
**

**So I'm back. **

**Hope that it hasn't been too long of a wait.**

**I have been blown away by the response so far.**

**A huge thank you for all of your reviews. Each and every one brings a smile to little Eddie's face who is eager to get some action. He thinks it's been too long.**

**Anyway on with the chapter and please review at the end. I love to know what you think**

**Oh and there's a hidden lyric. Can you find it I wonder. Tell me what the lyric is, the song it's from and the artist.**

**Anyone who does will get special mention in the next chapter!**

Chapter 5 - The Truth

EPOV

_Previously_

_While she looked around for me I took the chance to get a good look at her before she noticed me. I drank in the sight in front of me and then I caught sight of her left hand. A small, simplistic, cheap and tacky engagement ring graced her ring finger. My heart sank and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. Here I was making an effort for her. I'd changed so much because of her in the last 10 years and I had seen this as an opportunity to be a friend and maybe get a second chance. The first was most likely but the latter evidently would not happen ever._

_I found my voice at last and called "Isabella. I'm over here."_

Bella ordered herself a drink at the counter, which gave me enough time to compose myself and get my head around the fact that she was wearing a fucking engagement ring.

After she had ordered she walked over to me with such grace with a nervous smile on her face.

She'd said on the phone that she needed to talk so things weren't awkward around my family and after seeing that ring on her finger, I could only imagine that she was here to tell me she was engaged. What else could she have to talk to me about?

Bella sat down across from me in the booth. I tried to fix a smile on my face but it probably looked much more like a grimace.

There was a long awkward silence as we sat there neither one of us knowing what to say to each other. It had been so long since we had seen each other or talked to each other. Many times I had asked Emmett how she was and got barely any information from him, apart from one time back in university.

**Flashback**

**It was our third year at UW and Em and I were sat in our shared apartment watching the Football on our flat screen but my mind was elsewhere. Particularly on Bella. **

**The week before I had gone back to Forks for Thanksgiving and everywhere I went reminded me of her, and since then I had been thinking non stop about her. It wasn't the first time either – usually it was the few weeks after a visit home and every time after that I ended up trying to quiz Emmett on how she was and what she was doing and every time it was fruitless. He refused to tell me anything more the "she's okay" and "she's happy". I knew that every now and then she and Rose talked on the phone and that they met up for a couple of weeks during the summer in L.A. **

"**So Em," I said as half time started, "How's Bella?"**

"**Dude you ask me this every time after a visit to Forks. You should know by now that's she's happy," he said in an irritated voice.**

"**Yeah but I need more than that Em," I pleaded. Screw what Rosalie said. He couldn't withhold information about my ex. I mean yes I royally screwed up but come on. I needed to know more than just she's happy**

"**Ed listen to me she's fine, and you know Rosie would castrate me if I told you that she's got a boyfriend and that she's studying to become a journalist instead of becoming a teacher," Emmett blurted out. "Shit you can't tell Rose I said anything like that, I mean it this never happened."**

"**Can you tell me why she's not becoming a teacher?" I asked needing more than what he had just told me.**

"**You really are a masochist aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. "She's not passionate about it. I don't know why you keep asking about this ****she's not coming back, not now, not then not next year or ever, ****so can you please stop asking about her."**

**That wasn't the last time I asked about her, but it was the last and only time I found out more than she's fine. In fact every time I brought her up from then on, Em just randomly changed the subject and refused to talk about Bella.**

**End flashback**

"So you wanted to talk?" I said, breaking the stony silence that needed to be broken. She was the one ho asked to meet me after all

"Edward," she said with a pained expression. "Do you know…" she was cut off by the waitress coming over with her coffee.

"Hello my name is Rachael is there anything else I can get for you?" she said looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I'm not stupid I know when a girl is practically eye fucking me but I was just not interested in her. It was clear from just looking at her that she was just another blonde bimbo.

"No thank you," I said dismissing her. "So you were saying?" I said turning to Bella so she would tell me what ever the fuck it was she needed to say.

"Yeah, you know how your parents asked you to stay at Rose and Emmett's place last night? "

"Yeah," I replied confused as to where exactly she was going with this, although I had my suspicions now that it was more to do with Bella than it was to do with Alice

"Well what exactly did they say to you?" she asked taking a sip from her coffee to avoid any eye contact with me.

"Something about bonding time with Alice, but now I'm guessing it was because you were staying there over night," I said in a pained voice and I wished my mom had told me the real reason instead of some bullshit. But my mom knew me and therefore knew I wouldn't have left had I known she would be there. For so many years I'd wanted to find her and apologise for being the worlds biggest asshole and insecure bastard.

"It wasn't just me staying there," she said so quietly that I barely heard her.

"Errm yeah I kinda figured," I said nodding to her left hand that she ad kept concealed under the table since she sat down.

"That's not what I was talking about and if you must know he didn't stay there last night. He left to give me time with your mom," she said and I felt happy that her asshole fiancé hadn't slept in my house. But if he didn't stay there then who did?

"This isn't easy for me to tell you and I wish I had never kept it from you but you have to understand that I was in a terrible state at the time. It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have denied you the chance but you thought… and then we…and it never felt like the right time," she spoke hurriedly and I couldn't understand what she could've kept from me.

"Hey just tell me. It can't be that bad," I said reaching for her hand. The bell above the door rang again as she looked into my eyes which were glistening with tears. I silently pleaded with her to tell me what it was but as she was about to speak a man around the same age as Bella and I stormed over to our table and took one look at our joined hands.

Bella instantly removed her hand from mine and looked away from me and up at the stranger.

"Isabella what are you doing her and who the fuck is this asshole?" he yelled. Who the hell was this douche bag and why was he talking to her like she was nothing more than a piece of shit?

"Riley this is Edward an old…..friend from high school. Edward this is Riley my fiancé," Bella said hesitating slightly when she called him her fiancé. She sounded almost scared of the bastard. And from what I had just seen he didn't deserve her and I couldn't fathom why she would even go out with let alone agree to marry this idiot.

"EDWARD! He yelled. "As in Edward Cullen the guy that got you knocked up and treated you like shit leaving you to raise Sophie on your own."

Sophie. What was he talking about?

Bella's face went a ghostly white, as she turned towards me.

"Bella," I said tentatively. "What's he talking about? Who's Sophie?"

"Sophie is your daughter you fucked up moron, and you don't deserve to even know her," he said grabbing Bella's arm roughly

"That's ridiculous and completely impossible," I told dickwad, "Alice told me about the miscarriage."

"Edward, I did have a miscarriage but the doctor got it wrong…I, I.." Bella faltered as she tried to explain. "I lost one baby but what the doctor didn't realise was that I had been pregnant with twins."

"Isabella we're going," he spoke through clenched teeth, giving her arm such a hard pull that I was surprised he didn't dislocate her shoulder or something.

I was left there to process everything that had just been revealed to me.

First of all I was a father to a 10 year old girl (if my math was right – or at least she would soon turn 10), second Bella was getting married to an asshole who treated her like shit and third I had a family that must really hate me if they kept this from me for the last 10 years. Alice of course had to have known along with Jazz, Em and Rose. And Bella wouldn't have kept a grandchild from my mom and dad no after how much she hated me – which explained why she wanted me out of the house in such a hurry.

What had I ever done to deserve not to find out about my child? Sure I was an asshole and as a 17 year old boy yes I definitely didn't deserve to know but that didn't explain why I never got told sooner after I had straightened myself out.

One thing I did understand no was why Em never liked me asking about Bella. He knew if I pushed him hard enough that he would've broke and told me.

**A/N:-**

**I know it's short. So I will try to update soon with BPOV and what happens with Riley after the diner.**

**What do you think? How many of you HATE Riley? **

**If you have any theories about what is going to happen please share them.**

**Anyways review and I will reply **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:-**

**So for those of you who didn't notice my little mistake of leaving the answer (amongst other considerations) the lyric was **

**She's not coming back, not now, not then, not next year or ever **

**From She Left Me by Go Audio**

**There is another hidden lyric in this one and I think it will be a hell of a lot easier since it is from well known song.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews for the last chapter**

**You seem to**** really hate Riley and I can tell you now you're going to hate him even more by the end of this chapter**

**R&R please :D**

Chapter 6 - Reasons

BPOV

I couldn't believe the nerve of Riley to come to the diner and blurt out everything that I was about to tell Edward. I mean seriously who the fuck did he think he was? He doesn't fucking own me or anything! And then to just grab me like that and drag me away before I could even explain everything to him.

And how the hell did he even find out where I was? It wasn't like he was around when I called Edward.

"Ri get the hell off my arm, you're hurting me," I said in a calm and controlled voice looking back at the diner through the window. I could see Edward sat there in the booth with his head resting in his hands trying to come to terms with the new knowledge of the daughter he never knew about.

"Get in the car Isabella," Riley said pushing me harshly against the side of the door so that I banged my hip. I knew by the time morning came I would have a bruise there.

I climbed into the car knowing if I didn't Riley would just shove me in anyway and I'd rather not add any more bruises to my body.

"Give me your phone now," he demanded and with shaking hands I took it from my bag and handed it to him.

Riley isn't usually like this but when he is it's best for me and my little girl if I do what he asks without complaint. These random moods only last a couple of days to a week and he's always apologetic afterwards. Part of me can hardly blame him that much for his reaction. I mean what guy would want to find his fiancé talking to ex and daughters father alone, but he completely overreacted which is why I didn't tell him especially after our fight this morning.

Riley threw my phone out of the window and it shattered to pieces. Great now I have to get a new fucking phone and SIM card. Bastard!

"I don't want you to see him again Isabella. We're going back to L.A tonight!" he said angrily focusing on the road, his hand tightly gripping the steering wheel.

We pulled up at the motel that Riley had stayed at last night and he got out of the car telling me to stay where I was and that he's be back in a few minutes. I was fuming over his pathetic demands. My right hand went to my engagement ring.

The man before me was not the same man that proposed to me and treated me like a princess for the last 5 years. The man in front of me was an arrogant son of a bitch who for the last couple of days has been nothing but hurt me, something that he promised he would never do. He knew the story about Edward and I and he was the one who told me that I was doing the right thing by keeping Edward out of Sophie's life 7 years ago before we even started dating. He also was the very same person that encouraged me to ignore all the friend requests and messages from Edward on facebook and when I told him that I was thinking about telling Edward about Sophie 5 years ago he told me not to.

**Flashback**

**Riley and I had been going out for a couple of weeks when I broached the subject of telling Edward about Sophie. Over the last couple months I had been feeling increasingly remorseful about what I was doing in keeping Sophie existence from him. Sophie had asked me on several occasions who her daddy was and why all her friends at school had a daddy and not her. She even cried on several occasions. I had told her I had lost contact with her dad after we left for university, which was the truth – kind of. She seemed to accept it but ever since then it had been plaguing my mind about whether or not I was doing the right thing. Alice had told me to do whatever I thought to be right and best for my daughter but I knew in her heart that as much as she hated Edward she was having second thoughts about keeping Sophie from him; and Emmett made no secret about his displeasure about my choices. Jazz and Rose kind of sat on the fence saying it's up to you.**

**But the last message from Edward really hit it home and I decided that he needed to know. I could tell from the message he seemed to have changed – although with Edward I never could tell and they were only words but still how could I keep my daughter from not knowing who her father is?**

"**Riley, I'm thinking about telling Edward about Sophie," I told him over dinner. Even though it didn't matter whether or not he approved or not I still wanted to have his support because I wouldn't be able to bear it being the proverbial elephant in the room whenever we were together. He was my first boyfriend since high school and I could really see us lasting the distance and I didn't want us to argue.**

**Riley looked at me like I was stupid and he didn't speak for a few minutes as he processed the information.**

"**Bella, do you really think that's such a good idea? I mean I don't know the guy honey but do you really think he should be in her life?" he said to me.**

"**I know what he was like but I don't want her to grow up and hate me for not telling her who her father is. And Ri I think he's changed and grown up. I can't judge him on the 17 year old boy he was, he'll be nearly 22 now, I have to give him a chance," I told him calmly. I had thought over all my arguments for why Edward should be in Sophie's life during the hours before our date.**

"**Where's your proof Bella? And what are you going to do if he turns around to you and calls you a liar and that it...Sophie cannot possibly be his?" Riley said to me and I knew that what he said was a possibility. "Look I didn't want to tell you this because well I didn't think you'd like it but I had a private investigator look into him knowing that you were going to start thinking about telling him about Sophie at some point. And well….he found out that he has been arrested on several occasions for drug possession and public intoxication, and that he's out clubbing nearly every night. I'm sorry and I know what I did was wrong but please Bella you have to understand I only have yours and Sophie's best interests at heart."**

**I sat there processing what Riley had told me. Drugs? Public Intoxication? Arrested? He hadn't changed a bit in fact he was even worse than before. God I couldn't believe I even thought about letting that guy into my daughter's life.**

**End Flashback**

Every time I had thought about telling Edward about Sophie after that day Riley kept on reminding me about what Edward was like now and every time I mentioned it something else got added to the list.

Thinking back now I wonder how much of a fact that was. I mean I never actually got any physical evidence of it, I just took Riley for his word. How the fuck could I have been so stupid?

I was so lost in my own work that I hadn't heard Riley get back into the car. He drove in silence to the Cullen's house.

"Isabella, we're only here to get yours and Sophie's stuff and then we're leaving okay? And if that asshole is there you ignore him got it?" Riley hissed as we got out of the car. And I'd had it.

"No Riley. You can go fuck off back to L.A. if you want. MY daughter and I are staying right here, and if you don't like it...well it really doesn't matter what you think. Oh and Riley," I called as I reached the door. "Have this piece of crap back," I said throwing his engagement ring at him. "I've fucking had enough of you right now. Maybe when I get back to L.A. we can talk this through but we need time off." I told him before opening the door and slamming it. I sank down against the door and listened as the car's engine started.

I processed everything that had happened today so far and how the intense attraction that I felt for Edward was still so strong, possibly even stronger than before. Then Riley, acting equivalent to a royal dick head, showed up there and dragged me off to the car and now I think about it where the hell did he get a car from? Because the one he was driving certainly wasn't Jaspers. I don't know what to do or where to turn to, and this feeling's tearing me up inside because now I have to talk to Edward again and explain everything because Riley made me leave before I could explain.

I got up from my seat by door and walked to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water to calm myself down. On the fridge door was a note in Esme's elegant script.

_**Bella,**_

_**Alice and I have taken Sophie to **__**Port Angeles**__** for a bit of shopping and then onto the zoo**_

_**We'll be home about 7ish.**_

_**Love Es.**_

It was half three now which gave me a few hours to myself to contemplate the mess my life had become.

I faintly heard the front door open and close as I stood in the kitchen drinking my water.

"Mom," I heard his voice call into the empty house.

EPOV

I drove around for what felt like hours trying to come to terms with the fact that I had a daughter. I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. Did she have my eyes, nose, smile? God I really hope she didn't inherit my unruly hair because that shit was hard to fix into place.

I somehow ended up at the meadow eyeing up that hall empty bag of green again. Geez, what kind of person am I turning to drugs whenever I got stressed out. I can't keep doing this to myself.

I sat in the car just looking at the small bag and then decided to rid myself of the temptation and chucked it out of the window. I'm a father now and I need to act responsibly and I also couldn't have Bella find that shit in my car or anywhere near me otherwise she wouldn't give me the chance to get to know…Sophie.

I drove away from the meadow after nearly an hour or so there and back to my house. I needed to talk to my mom about all this. I knew there wasn't a chance Bella would be there, or Sophie because I was sure as hell that bastard would already have them as far away as possible from the house.

Probably at some grotty motel.

I pulled my car up onto the drive and walked into the house.

"Mom," I called as I walked towards the kitchen figuring that she would most likely be in there since she loves to cook. But instead of finding my mom there I found Bella there minus the dick head.

**A/N:-**

**So just out of curiousity whose pov would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**I'm going to take the time now to pimp out my beta midnightstar00 fanfics**

**Have a look and leave her some love**

**Don't Trust Me **

******http:/ www. fanfiction ** .net/s/ 5887266/1/Dont_Trust_Me 

**Love On the Runway **

******http:/ www. fanficttion ** .net/s/ 5635228/1/Love_on_the_Runaway 

**As always please review **

**And if you found the hidden lyric let me know and you will get a special mention at the start of the next chapter**

**I'll see you soon with the next chapter **

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:-**

**So the lyric in the last chapter was **

**This feeling's tearing me up from Shake It by Metro Station**

**Again thank you for all the lovely reviews****.**

**Another hidden lyric.**

**It's longer than the ones in previous chapters so hopefully someone will find it this time.**

**Hint the artist has been linked to one of the actors in Twilight.**

**Hmm maybe I said too much **

**So I get the feeling (kinda like Alice) that you want to see more EPOV. Yes I'm aware it has been lacking – so I hope you enjoy a long awaited chapter full of EPOV.**

**R&R :)**

Chapter 7 – The Meeting 

EPOV

"Mom," I called as I walked towards the kitchen figuring that she would most likely be in there since she loves to cook. But instead of finding my mom there I found Bella there minus the dick head.

"Bella, hi," I said. Even though I had seen her only a matter of hours ago I still couldn't get over how beautiful she was now. It's not that she wasn't beautiful before, but now she was just wow. She literally took my breath away.

The one thing that caught my attention aside from the lack of the shit head, was the lack of ring on her left hand. My insides did a little dance and I mentally kicked myself because I was feeling extremely giddy like a little girl on Christmas day after getting a new Barbie doll or some shit like that.

She turned her head to look at me. "Edward, I didn't expect to see you here," she said quietly and the look on her face told me she was ready to rip someone's head off, tear them to pieces and burn them. I really hope that someone wasn't me.

"Yeah I came round to see mom. Is she here?" I asked still standing awkwardly at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Esme and Alice took Sophie to the zoo and much to my dismay shopping. I swear they're going to spoil her to death. Alice has already turned our daughter into a shopping addict already." Bella said and I absolutely loved how she said our daughter. I really liked the sound of that. "Anyways they won't be back for a few hours."

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and eventually sighed, "Would you please just sit down. This is your house and you look like you don't belong here."

I entered the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools by the island in the centre of the kitchen. An awkward silence set in and I eventually broke it because it became too much to stand.

"So, we have a daughter," I said, still reeling from the revelation a matter of hours later.

"Yeah about that, I'm really sorry about….," she paused for a moment before carrying on, "how it came out. I was going to ease you into it especially since I know Alice told you I'd had a miscarriage."

"Yeah Alice was pretty pissed at me. She still hasn't more than one word requests to me since that day and she hasn't spoken to me at all since we graduated," I said interrupting her, and the look on her face was so clearly filled with guilt. "Hey hey, Bella don't internally beat yourself up over it. Even if we haven't seen each other in years I can still tell, and it was my fault. I shouldn't have been an asshole and should've trusted you." I told her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly even though it was written all over her face. "I shouldn't have kept you from Sophie."

"It's in the past, and I was fucked up at the time. And as much as I hate to admit it I probably still wouldn't have believed you," I said knowing I was speaking the truth. I was such a self obsessed and conceited asshole back then and _she_would've continually played on my insecurities.

"Stop blaming yourself it was as more my fault than yours and you know it. Now can I please carry on with my story otherwise I'll probably chicken out and I don't want that. I need to tell you everything and then you will see just how much of a bitch I was keeping her from you." she rushed out.

"Bella I could never think of you like that," I said, resisting the urge to cup her face. There would (hopefully) be a time for that in the future but right now we weren't in any position for any sort of intimate touches no matter how innocent.

"Anyway when I found out that the doctors hadn't noticed the fact that I had been carrying twins, I was still quite pissed off at you over the whole cheating whore and Jacob being the father comments. You have to know though that I do regret not telling you about Sophie sooner," Bella said her eyes brimming with tears. I couldn't detect an ounce of falsehood in her voice and I knew in that moment that no matter how much I felt like I should be pissed off with her, I couldn't, because she has always been my one true love, and I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Whenever Rose and Em came over to L.A. they would try to tell me about how much better you were doing but I refused to hear more than 'Little B, Eddie stopped the drugs,' but me being me justified keeping you from her by telling myself you could be keeping it secret and fucking whores at every chance you got. And then when you started trying to contact me I started feeling so guilty but it really hit home when you sent me that message." She told me and I knew she was talking about 5 years ago.

It was when I had gotten so frustrated that she refused to accept my friend requests. Yes I know it's a little childish getting irritated because someone won't accept a friend request but I really wanted to apologize to Bella for everything and she wasn't even going to give me the time of day.

"Anyways I had been dating Riley for a couple of weeks but we had been friends a longer than that. I trusted his opinion and I wanted to talk to him first before telling you about Sophie," Bella said and she looked down at her hand avoiding all eye contact with me.

"Wait Bella are you telling me I could've known my daughter 5 years ago?" I asked feeling slightly pissed. What the fuck?

"Yes I was going to tell you. My mind was set and I wasn't going to change my mind. Even though Ali said to do what I thought was best, I knew she wanted me to tell you. Rose and Em wanted me to tell you as well and they were a hell of a lot more vocal about it.

So Riley and I went to dinner and I told him about my plans to finally tell you. I was going to fly over to Seattle for a couple of weeks and meet you,"

"So, what the fuck happened, Bella? What changed your mind and made you think I shouldn't meet my fucking daughter?" I demanded, but I had a feeling about who was behind it but I wanted to hear it from her.

Bella looked slightly shocked at my outburst but there was a look in her eyes that showed that she expected it.

"Edward please let me finish," she spoke softly. "Before I carry on you have to understand that Ri and I were very close and I had no reason not to trust what he told me and I guess part of me might have wanted to believe it and it did sound plausible given the way you used to be."

"Wanted to believe what Bella? What the fuck did that fuckwit tell you?" I was livid.

"He told me that because he was concerned about Sophie and he could tell I was thinking about telling you about her that he thought that it would be for the best that I knew what you were like and know whether or not you had changed and in a fit state to know our daughter. He told me over dinner that he'd had a PI look into you and that you were still taking drugs, had been arrested on several occasions for public intoxication and every night you were out clubbing," she told me. That was such bullshit.

Yes I had gone out to clubs at least once or twice a week, but never in my life had I been arrested for public intoxication except for that one time during freshman year of college when I was going through a rough patch in my attempt to stop taking drugs.

"Bella, that fucktard bent the truth. I was arrested freshman year but somehow it stayed off my record. So no one could ever get access to that information. But none of that other stuff is true and Bella he lied to you. Please believe me when I say that," I begged her. The last thing that I wanted her to think was that I was still a drug addict and out partying every night.

"I do Edward, now. But he was so convincing and whenever I brought it up again he just added more and more to that list making me doubt myself. And then more recently he's been going on and on about how he's more of a father to Sophie than you could ever be and talking about adoption; something that I wouldn't consent to," she said and I had begun to notice whenever she spoke about that fuckwit her voice had so much venom and my insides were doing a happy dance AGAIN.

"He wanted to adopt MY daughter," I said slowly, spiting each word out. I had to know I'd heard correctly.

"Yes and every time I said no. He'd get really pissed off, go off for a few hours even the whole night to cool off and then come back all apologetic saying he'll wait until I'm ready. And then we'd have the same argument a few months later," Bella told me and I really hoped he had never harmed her in any way because judging by the way that he grabbed her at the diner earlier he clearly had a nasty streak. I think that was clear to pretty much everyone who saw the altercation. It had taken everything in me not to smack the bastard.

I knew I had to ask her but how could I phrase it so that I didn't come off sounding like a royal dick head especially if he didn't. And it wasn't exactly my place as her ex to ask about her current (I hoped ex fiancé by the lack of ring) boyfriend. But maybe I could ask Rose to ask her.

"Anyway Edward he resented me partially for not allowing him to adopt her but he accepted it but persisted way too much. He's always treat Sophie like a daughter but I never ever wanted him to be more than mommy's friend, since I know firsthand how easily marriages and relationships can fall apart, the last thing I want is for Sophie to have an emotional attachment to him," Bella said and I could definitely see where she was coming from. "I guess part of me knew that it wasn't destined to last forever. Evidence being…" she lifted her left hand and wiggled it laughing slightly.

"Well I know this isn't my place to say but you are too good for an asshole like that," I stated with a genuine smile on my face. Probably the first genuine smile I had made in the last 10 years.

"You're right, it isn't your place but that doesn't mean you're not right," she smiled. "So Es and Alice are going to be back with Sophie in a couple of hours, would you like to meet her?" she asked and I felt my heart swell. She wanted me to meet our daughter. Tonight. I would have thought that Bella would've wanted to wait a couple of days before telling Sophie, that she would feel it too soon to tell her but she wanted to introduce us tonight.

"Bella…I..I..I would love to meet her," I said, fighting the urge to pick her up off the stool she was perched on and swing her around, then set her down and kiss her.

"Of course you need to understand that it's just meeting her. I think it would be for the best to ease her into having you around, let her get to know you instead of just thrusting the fact that you're her father on her," she rushed out and she hid her face as if afraid of what my reaction would be.

My initial reaction was of course disappointment and maybe a bit of anger towards her but that dissipated in seconds and was replaced with sheer understanding.

"That's fine Bella just seeing her and talking to her will be enough as long as there is no doubt that when the time is right we tell her that I am her father," I said looking for reassurance in her eyes.

"You have my word Edward, I promise," she said and I saw nothing but 100% conviction in her eyes and heard it in her voice. "But you and I need to be able to work past our history together, so that it doesn't impact the present; so that it doesn't affect Sophie."

"Bella, I remember how we felt sitting by the water." I told her recalling one of our first dates which ended at La Push beach just watching the sunset. It was a perfect day, long before everything got fucked up. "And every time I look at you it's like the first time. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy but I think we should try to get along for Sophie's sake. Start out as friends and see how it goes from there." I told Bella knowing there was nothing more I wanted than to envelop her in my arms and kiss her senseless; but I couldn't do that, not until we had come to trust and get to know each other again; and then there was the fact that she may not even want to be in a relationship with me, not that I would blame her.

Hell I couldn't do it because of my own underlying issues with the fact that she kept my daughter from me, and even though I was willing to forgive her because she had wanted to tell me but that fucking asshole Riley had fed her a bunch of lies about me. The fucker didn't even know me. The only problem with trying to get back together with Bella this soon was that if we did become a couple we both had shit that we could throw at each other that needed to be left alone in the past.

"I remember too Edward, everything was so much simpler then," she spoke softly. "Well if you don't count the paparazzi trying to interfere and take pictures at pretty much every turn," she laughed.

"Yeah they were a pain in the ass, thank goodness I don't have to deal with them anymore," I said seriously.

"What do you mean?" she asked sounding kind of shocked at what I just said.

"Well let me ask you a question. When was the last time you ever saw me in the news?" I asked searching her face.

"Honestly a few days ago," she said with a smirk on her face. "You were on one of those where are they now programmes but as soon as it came on I turned it off. But before then I never really paid any attention."

"Well I pretty much quit the music industry completely. At first it was tough but with time I faded into nothingness. The press found something new to talk about a while after Carlisle released a statement stating I would not be returning to music like originally stated," I told her, but what I didn't tell her was that she was a huge part of my decision. I wanted for her to be able to live her life without constant reminders of me around her nearly every day; although now I knew she did have a reminder of me – our daughter. But I also couldn't return because I lost my passion for it, after I lost her (and that was entirely my fault).

"Wow," she spoke seemingly lost for words.

We sat there in relative silence, just getting used to being around each other again.

The front door opened and I heard my mom call out, "Bella we're back, and boy does your daughter know how to shop."

I glanced at Bella knowing her intense dislike for shopping, and she mouthed "Alice."

Of course my sister would want to teach her niece the fine art of shopping as she had liked to call it back when we were on speaking terms.

"You ready to meet Sophie?" she asked, as she stood from her seat.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said suddenly feeling nervous.

We walked into the living room and saw Alice, and mom placing all the bags from their shopping trip on the couch.

Alice glanced up at me and I fully expected a hateful glare from her so I was incredibly shocked when she smiled at me.

A young girl suddenly skipped through the open door, with so much energy, "Mom, mom," she laughed. "Come see what auntie Ali and Esme bought me."

She came to halt in front of Bella and I. "Mom who's this?" she asked, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide with wonder.

I took those few brief moments to study her. She was all Bella from what I could tell. The eyes, the smile, the heart shaped face; her hair was a similar shade of brown to Bella's with a reddish tint (which she had to have got from me). However she had such energy which she had to have got from Alice's influence, and by the looks of it she had got the Cullen nose, and she definitely didn't appear to have inherited Bella's clumsiness thankfully. But all in all she was definitely Bella's daughter.

"Baby, this is Edward, Auntie Ali's brother," she told her, crouching down to her height.

"So does that make him my uncle mom," she asked, and Bella looked at me. Would I be okay with Sophie calling me uncle for now? I really just wanted to say "Sophie I'm your dad" but I had to respect Bella's wishes. I nodded my head slightly at Bella and she smiled sadly telling me with her eyes she was sorry it had to be this way for now.

"Sophie," Bella said, and I could see she was finding it difficult to 'lie' to Sophie.

As if Sophie had some kind of sixth sense like Alice always used to prattle on about having especially when we were that age, she turned to me and studied me much in the same way I had done her. "Are you my dad?" she asked. "You're the pretty boy from my mom's pictures that she keeps hidden away in a box under the floorboard in the guest bedroom," she stated in much the same way Alice would've done.

I was literally stunned into silence.

Alice's phone chimed and she looked at the message. She walked over to Bella and showed it to her, and Bella's face changed to one of anger.

"Hello, 9 year old here wanting some answers," my daughter half yelled demanding our attention. "Are you my dad?"

I looked at Bella because I didn't want to do this without her consent. She nodded at me; she knew as well as I that we couldn't lie to her when she asked such a direct question.

"Sophie," I said quietly, beckoning her to come over to me. "I am your father..." before I could get another word out she kicked me in the shin and ran from the room.

"Sophie Alice Swan you get back here right now and apologize," Bella yelled but her attempt was fruitless.

She wasn't coming back. My own daughter hated me. And I knew it was because I wasn't around when she growing up.

"Edward," I heard my sister say as she wrapped her arms around me. "She just needs time to wrap her head around the idea of finally having a dad."

"Ali, I wasn't around. What if she can never forgive that?" I said, unaware that I had tears in my eyes until she pulled away from me and wiped my eyes.

"She will, I know she will; and you know better than to bet against me," Alice said, her hands on her hips.

"Ali, I'm sorry for not being a better brother and being a shit head," I said.

"And I'm sorry for shutting you out Eddie," she cried throwing herself into my arms again, hugging me tightly

Well now I only really needed to win around one girl, my baby girl. Bella and I were fine now, and so were Ali and I. But my daughter and I were another story.

The front door slammed again and I saw the face of that asshole.

"Sophie, pack your bags darling, I'm taking you home," he called up the stairs as if already knowing she was up there.

Sophie came bounding down the stairs, with a rucksack on her back, "Riley, you mean it?" she asked innocently with those doe eyes of hers that were so much like Bella's.

"Nooo," Bella cried, "Go back to the bedroom, and don't come out until I say."

"But I wanna go with Ri," she said stomping her foot.

"And I said NO," Bella nearly yelled. "Ali take her upstairs please she doesn't need to be here for this."

Alice walked up the stair case meeting Sophie half way and took her hand, guiding her back up to the guest bedroom.

When it was certain that Sophie was out of the way I turned to him and said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my fiancé and my daughter!" he said with conviction, looking at Bella as if challenging her.

**A/N:-**

**So wow that was a lot of EPOV. Over 3000 words.**

**Are you happy?**

**So… **

**A&E are okay now**

**B&E have talked**

**Sophie knows he's her dad but hasn't taken it well at all – but did you really just expect her to welcome it with open arms.**

**So let me know what you think.**

**And if you found the hidden lyric – let me know the artist, song, and the lyric**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:-**

**First off thanks to my beta…quite ironic how I got this back on my 18****th**

**Okay so who got the last chapters lyric?**

**- djw2104**

**- mali'sbooks149**

**In case you didn't see it, it was **

**I remember how we felt sitting by the water. And every time I look at you it's like the first time from Mine by Taylor Swift**

**There is another hidden lyric this time and it is from a well known song. **

**Clue: From a best selling single. And it was from the artists first English language album **

**This chapter is BPOV and shows the end of the last chapter from her pov.**

Chapter 8 - The Beating**  
**

BPOV

Okay so Sophie's introduction to Edward didn't go all that well. And by not all that well I mean she kicked him in the shin after telling him about the pictures I have in a box back in L.A.

I clearly hadn't given Sophie enough credit. She was very intuitive like Alice and of course she would put two and two together and figure out Edward was her dad. Damn those Cullen genes. Edward and I had agreed to wait until she got to know Edward and ease her into it, but there was no way I could look my daughter in the eye and lie to her after she asked such a direct question.

But I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she reacted the way she did. Yes I understood that it was a lot to process but she has always said she wants a dad and to know who he is. I thought she would've been happy about it. Apparently not though.

And not even two minutes after Sophie stormed off like the stroppy nine year old she usually wasn't, Riley barged in the house like he owned the place. Since Edward and I hadn't had the chance to tell Esme and Alice about what happened, they didn't seem too bothered by his appearance here probably thinking that he was meant to turn up. Alice of course sensed something was up when a text from him came through on her phone for me saying…

**Tell Bella I'm coming for her and MY daughter**

Of course for all she could've known he had found somewhere for us to stay so that we wouldn't burden the Cullens any longer than necessary but the first words he spoke upon entering proved that his intentions were anything but that.

"Sophie, pack your bags darling, I'm taking you home," he yelled up the stairs. Making me wonder how the fuck he knew she was up there and not in the kitchen getting a snack or something.

Sophie came running down the stairs, with a rucksack on her back, as if she already knew he was turning up here. Especially since she was so quick it was like her bag was already packed. "Riley, you mean it?" she asked softly in a quiet voice.

Does she really hate it here that much? That she would be so willing to just leave now with _him_. But of course she knows nothing of what has gone on in the last 24 hours and he's always treated her well – which is more than can be said for how he's treat me over the last day; hell even the last few months things have been getting worse between us, I've just ignored everything and carried on like everything's fine, convinced myself that he's perfect, when he's far from it.

"Nooo," I cried, there was no way in hell that lying asshole is getting anywhere near my daughter. "Go back to the bedroom, and don't come out until I say."

"But I wanna go with Ri," she said stomping her foot, like a five year old. She was nearly ten for goodness sake. Was there really any need to stamp her foot like a little brat? It was so out of character for her

"And I said NO," I almost yelled, nearly scaring my angelic daughter. She didn't need to see what was about to take place and she certainly didn't need to hear anymore arguments or harsh words. I would protect her as much as possible from witnessing this. "Ali take her upstairs please she doesn't need to be here for this."

Alice walked up the staircase meeting Sophie half way and took her hand, guiding her back up to the guest bedroom.

After a few moments had passed and Sophie was out of earshot Edward turned to Riley and seethed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The anger on Edwards face was clear. I wouldn't be surprised if he punched the mother fucker right here. Even with his mother present. I'm sure once Esme knew what happened she wouldn't blame Edward for what he did.

"I'm here for my fiancé and my daughter!" he said turning to face me giving me that look which told me not to fight him on this, and in the past I would've caved (except when it was on the issue of adoption. Then I would say we'll talk about it later or something, anything to just shut him up so we wouldn't fight).

"First off Riley, you and I aren't engaged anymore. I think that was made pretty clear when I threw that tacky ring at you earlier. And secondly, Sophie is not and will NEVER be your daughter," I whisper yelled, in case Sophie could still hear what was going on. Just because she was upstairs and out of the way didn't mean she wouldn't hear us. I swear my daughter had incredibly good hearing for a child.

"Babe, don't be like this. We're good together. Don't let some petty argument and that dick over there ruin what we have together," he said pointing an accusatory finger at Edward. "Baby remember what he's like. How could you even think about letting him into Sophie's life Bella?"

"Well you see Ri I was thinking about that and YOU HAD NO FUCKING PROOF!" I yelled at him. "I just blindly believed everything and anything you said because I trusted you. But now I see you for what you are a liar and a control freak. Just get out. NOW!"

"I'm not leaving without you and Sophie Bella," he said taking my arm. "Don't you see baby, this is perfection," he said indicating between himself and me, and moving his eyes to include Sophie.

"Get off of me Riley. We are not perfect, far from it," I seethed as Riley's grip on my arm tightened. "Please get off I'm going to bruise if you grip me any harder." I begged but he didn't release his grip. His eyes were practically ordering me to obey him and say that I would go with him.

Edward seemed to notice this as well.

"Listen to me you fuckwit. Get off Bella now and leave before I have to make you," he spoke through gritted teeth.

"And what you going to do about it asshole? She loves me, not you. She is leaving with me, not staying with you. And we're taking our daughter with us," Riley said and Edward got even more wound up. I knew that he was close to punching Riley.

"Loves you. Loves you," Edward laughed. "If she loves you then why has she dumped your ass?"

"We had a disagreement but she didn't mean it, I know she didn't mean it," Riley said and he was so fucking delusional it was unbelievable.

"Riley, I meant everything I said now get off me," I demanded, trying not to sound too hysterical or anything.

"No you're coming with me," he said dragging me towards the door and that's when Edward lost control.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand which Riley had grasped my arm in and writhed it from his grip and punched him square in the jaw knocking him to the ground. He then kicked him repeatedly in the stomach ignoring Esme's cries for him to stop.

And as much as I disliked Riley right now, I couldn't stand by and watch Edward beat him to within an inch of his life. He may be a bastard but he doesn't deserve that.

"That's enough Edward. Please no more for Sophie's sake please. What do you think she will think if she gets past Alice and sees you doing this? She'll never warm to you," I told him.

I placed my hand on Edward's shoulder and he instantly calmed down and stopped what he was doing.

"You're right Bella," he sighed, straightening himself up. He leaned over Riley and spoke threatening, "If you come anywhere near this house, my daughter, my family or my…Bella ever again the pain you feel now will pale in comparison. You got me?"

I didn't miss how Edward had paused momentarily after referring to me as his. And as much as I hate to say it I still loved how it felt when he said that, but I couldn't very well let him know that. At least not until I had got my head around being back here – even if it was just for a meaningless high school reunion. I had known before I came here I would see him again but I never anticipated everything else.

Finding out my father was dead and no one told me about it, that the house was being sold because of medical bills – if only I had talked to him more and he could've told me I could've paid them. Then arguing with Riley yet again about him adopting Sophie, meeting Edward and the having Riley tell him about Sophie. And finally being able to tell Edward about Sophie on my own terms and being able to explain my reasons as stupid as they were. The one thing I can be grateful for is that Edward didn't act like a complete prick about it even though he had every right to hate me for it.

It hit me like a ton of bricks that I hadn't even had a chance to grieve for Charlie, to say goodbye to him properly. And I felt horrible for not even thinking of him all day. Not once has he crossed my mind since I had woken up.

I barely registered Riley's hateful words to Edward and I suppose myself as well as he got up from the floor and yelled something about living to regret this.

I barely registered the warm, safe set of arms engulf me from behind and pull me to their chest, whispering meaningless words to me about how everything would be okay.

I barely registered being carried upstairs and lain down in the bed and the soft words of my daughter asking if I was okay. I vaguely heard someone, Alice or Esme I think, tell her mommy was just a bit sad and she was going to be fine and what she needed more than anything was a good night sleep.

I vaguely heard shuffling around the room, and I felt someone kiss my cheek and I knew it was Sophie after she whispered for me to sleep tight. And then I heard the door click shut and I was left alone to wallow in the misery of losing my father.

Charlie. My father was dead. And I had never known.

Even before that when he was in a coma. Someone should've told me. Rose should've told me. She was after all my step sister/ex step sister. My father and her mother were so on off throughout school and after that as far as I'm aware; but of course I don't know that for a fact. The last he ever told me was that they divorced AGAIN, and then three months after it was finalized he told me in one of our infrequent phone calls that they had got back together.

I still cannot understand why my father would request no one tell me about what had happened to him.

But even I know the answer to that. He probably expected to be back on his feet in no time and didn't want to distract me from the life I had built for myself.

It always made me laugh how much he didn't like people to fuss over him. It made sense in Charlie logic to keep me in the dark.

These thoughts made me cry harder for my loss. I lost my father. Sophie lost her Pop and she didn't even know him. I would have to tell her about him and show her more pictures than the few she had seen from my childhood and graduation.

I had to make sure Sophie knew she had a Pop who would've loved her more than life itself.

And I had to make sure that she accepted Edward even more now. I don't want her to find out one day she lost her father and that she would regret never getting to know him and never spending time with him. I didn't want her to feel the pain of so many lost moments like I did.

**A/N:-**

**Just to clarify it is January. At first I was thinking June/July**

**And I am going to tell you now that even though I stated in the first chapter Sophie is nine and a half I have changed it to almost 10 (due to change of time of year). You will understand later on why.**

**Also I felt the need to mention Charlie's death again. No one has commented on it but I felt that there hadn't been much on her grief (since so much is going on and when has Bella really had time to), so here it is.**

**Also Riley is about to get worse in the following chapters.**

**Finally there is much more to Sophie's reaction than meets the eye**

**Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:-**

**I have to say this first**

**As I wrote the end of this chapter I was watching All Star Family Fortunes. And the question was name an orange vegetable. The person who buzzed first said Aubergine.**

**That made my Saturday night.**

**I am on holiday from the 10****th**** to the 21****st**** so this might be the last update till I get back (although I will try and get another chapter out before). **

**The lyric from the last chapter was**

**Don't you see baby ****this is perfection from Whenever Wherever by Shakira**

**The hidden lyric in this chapter will be harder to find as it is from the debut single of a group I like. And this single has only recently been released.**** The lyric itself is quite short too.**

**Hint: A member of the group was the lead singer from a band's single I have previously used.**

**I may end up using this song in a later chapter if I decide to have Edward return to his music career.**

**In the next chapter I will post a link to the song on youtube****. And I hope you will go and have a listen to it.**

**Epic A/N I'm sorry but one last thing to say I GOT 3Bs in my A levels and I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY!**

**Warning as you have waited so long this is unbeta'd**

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**R&R**

Chapter 9 Em and Rose are in Forks (bit of a crap chapt title but couldn't think what else to call it)**  
**

EPOV

That fucker Riley got exactly what he deserved and I swear I would've come close to killing him if Bella hadn't have stopped me.

I stopped hitting the bastard and he got up off the floor wiping his cut lip and said, "You are going to regret doing that you fucked up druggie has been."

If it hadn't been my choice to give up my career those words would've stung. And the fact that I had been clean of drugs for years was clearly a fact he wasn't aware of.

"You're life is going to be a living hell from now on, you will live to fucking regret the day you ever crossed me Cullen" Riley yelled as he opened the door and slammed it so hard behind him I was surprised it didn't come right off its hinges.

"Edward," my mother said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Bella needs you; take her upstairs to her room."

I turned around and saw my beautiful angel crumpled on the floor, shaking like mad muttering something that sounded like being the worst daughter ever, and she was sorry.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I soothed her as best as I could. I told her she had nothing to be sorry for and she was the best daughter Charlie could've asked for.

I picked her up when I was sure the shaking had stopped and took her up to the guest bedroom, and placed her down on the bed. Her crying never ceased the whole time.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Sophie asked. "What did you do to her?" she said more harshly as she pushed me hard especially for a girl who was almost 10 years old.

"Sophie," Alice said crouching down next to her. "Mommy's just sad that's all. Your da... Edward has done nothing wrong sweetie. All she needs is a good night's sleep and she will be fine. Now apologise to Edward. What you said and did was very wrong and hurtful."

"No Al..." I started to say, but I stopped immediately when Alice told me with her eyes that Sophie needed to learn what she did was wrong.

"I'm sorry Edward," Sophie said, although I could see in her eyes she was far from it. I could tell in that moment that it was going to take a lot of hard work to get my daughter to even like me let alone accept me as her father.

"Good, now go kiss your mommy goodnight and tonight you're going to sleep in my room," Alice told her. It was almost as if Alice could sense I didn't want to leave Bella's side tonight and that Sophie would never allow it, especially as she didn't even want to be in the same room as me.

"Goodnight mom, I love you," she said kissing Bella's cheek. "Sleep tight."

They left the room and I was left there with Bella and the room was filled with her strangled cries. I debated for several moments about what to do unsure of whether or not it would be acceptable to lie down on the bed next to her and hold her and comfort her.

Eventually I decided not to. Instead I sat on the chair next to the bed and took her hand, making lazy patterns on her hand and brushing my other hand over the top of her head. It seemed to work and in a matter of moments her cries had quietened and she seemed to be asleep. I already knew that she was a sleep talker but if I didn't I would've known in the instant hat she cried Charlie after I decided I had best leave sooner rather than later, knowing that I wouldn't be able to leave if I didn't move now. As I slid my hand away, she instinctively turned her hand and grasped mine tightly.

"Don't go," she whispered softly, making me wonder whether she was asleep or not. "Please."

"I'm not going to go anywhere love," I told her and then resumed what I was doing before.

It was late on when I finally fell asleep. Bella was muttering continuously in her sleep. I knew after a while she was thinking of Charlie and dreaming of Charlie and about how much time she had lost with him.

I only knew that Bella hadn't seen Charlie since she left for college though the conversation I overheard between Rose and Emmett about a year ago.

**Flashback**

"**Rose all I'm saying is that it's up to Bella whether or not she comes back to Seattle to see Charlie and she tells him about..." Emmet yelled at Rose as I walked into their house to see if Emmett wanted to go for a drink or two.**

"**Emmett don't you think Charlie should know and Bella should visit I mean come on you know as well as I that he misses her fiercely and my mom can only do so much. You know Bella is tearing them apart," Rose told him, with a hint of sadness in her voice.**

**It was common knowledge apparently in forks that Charlie and his wife's marriage was on the rocks AGAIN and from what I had heard from Carlisle many of his patients at the hospital were starting to take bets on when they would divorce yet again.**

**I had only found out a while ago that Bella and Rosalie used to live in the same house as step sisters. They had manages to keep that a secret when we all eventually started to hang around together after the whole Emmett and Bella dating thing. Emmett didn't talk to Bella until he and Rosalie started dating after the whole dinner with the parents gone wrong. As for Rosalie well she didn't warm to me for a long time; even by the time we had finished high school she barely tolerated me, especially after I hurt Bella.**

"**ROSE, please listen to me. You know Bella, she is stubborn as ever. She has said no so take it and let it Rosie please. Bella will come to realise in the end that she needs Charlie in her life," Emmett said. Nothing more was said after that but I had a really bad feeling after a few moment that I was better off getting the hell out of their house without them knowing I was ever there because knowing them they would be at it like rabbits within minutes.**

**End flashback**

I awoke early on in the morning before Bella, with a bit of a stiff neck from how I had slept. I decided to go and make some breakfast for Bella. She was bound to need some substance after the day she had yesterday.

I pried my hand from her loose grasp and made my way downstairs, and I could smell my mother's pancakes straight away.

"Mmm, mom smells good," I told her and in truth they did. I had missed them more than I could've ever imagined when I left home for University and was left to fend for myself. It made me finally appreciate all that my mother did for me; the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry. After my first month there I was left wondering how the hell she managed to maintain our house and keep it in such spotless condition all year round.

"Of course they do. The first batch is almost ready," she told me. "Get a couple of plates out for Bella and yourself."

I did as she asked and just as Esme was plating up, I heard Emmett's booming voice yell, "Esme I hope you've made enough for me and this hungry sexy young mama."

"Emmett," Rosalie chastised, hitting Em as they entered the kitchen. "We agreed not to tell anyone yet."

I faintly head Emmett mutter sorry and something about those dammed pregnancy hormones making Rose crazy. But as far as I was concerned Rose had always been crazy.

"Rosalie, darling you're pregnant," my mom said happily rushing over to her to give her a hug. "You have a lovely glow about yourself too. How far gone are you?"

"About 6 weeks according to the doctor. We only just had it confirmed yesterday afternoon," Rose said smiling.

Emmett got his wallet out and started rifling through it for a few minutes while my mom started quizzing Rose about everything and anything and giving her tips on how to deal with the morning sickness.

"So Em, you're gonna be a dad. How you feeling about that? You scared?" I asked, knowing it was possible since I was still a bit scared at the prospect of being a father to Sophie who hated me.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "Rosie and I have been trying for just over a year. We were beginning to think something might be wrong, and only a few weeks ago we started discussing alternatives. I cannot wait to be a dad."

I nodded as Emmett found what he seemed to be looking for. "Look at this. First scan and absolutely perfect. I'm rooting for a boy and Rose says she can just tell that the baby is a girl so we have a bet going now."

I was just now starting to realise exactly what I had missed out on with Sophie and Bella's pregnancy.

I had never been there at the first scan and those that followed; I hadn't been there for the birth, Sophie first word, smile, laugh, first steps, first day of school. I had missed all of that and was now more than ever determined not to miss anymore.

"Congratulations man. Sorry I got to cut this short but I got to get these pancakes upstairs," I told him dashing to get the plates and upstairs before Em could ask who they were for.

As I entered the guest bedroom, I noticed Bella starting to stir which meant that with any luck she would be fully awake in the next few minutes. I placed Bella's plate on the side table and took my seat next to the bed again.

The bedroom door opened and I heard Sophie say, "Mommy, mommy wake…" she trailed off as her eyes fell on me. "What are you still doing in here?" she screamed, waking Bella completely just as Alice came bounding in behind her.

"Sophie," Bella groaned sitting up in bed. "Why are you yelling?"

"What he doing in here?" she sneered.

"Sophie he is your father and you do not speak that way about him," Bella chastised, her eyes falling on the pancakes. "And Edward here has brought me breakfast."

"He'll never be my dad. Riley is my dad. Riley said so. He's nothing more than a... a... an evil man who does evil things," she said, running from the room crying.

"Edward, I'm sorry. She's never normally like this. I cannot for the life of me figure out why she took an instant hatred towards you," Bella sighed.

I remained silent for a few moments. More than anything I want to ask Bella to tell me where we stand but Sophie has to come first, if anything I knew that much about being a father.

I realised that it had to be Riley. He had poisoned Bella's mind with lies to keep her and Sophie from me; what's to say he hadn't bad mouthed me to Sophie too. It would make sense.

"Bella, you don't think Riley said anything to her, do you?" I said voicing my concerns.

"He...he...he wouldn't do that would he? He can't have. She didn't even know who you were until yesterday and if she knew something about you Sophie would've told me," Bella rushed out.

"You could be right there but would she keep it secret if he told her to. I mean do they have a close relationship?" I asked. It sounded like something that fucker would do from what I've seen of him; which was way too much.

"I don't know. He was always finding new reasons for me not to introduce Sophie to you. Do you really think he'd do that?"

I was about to answer with a resounding yes but Alice came running back into the room. I hadn't even noticed she had left.

"Bella, you're not going to believe what Sophie told me," she said with sadness in her voice.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"She said…"

**A/N:-**

**So Rose and Em are ****in Forks.**

**Wonder what's going to happen now when Bella sees them -especially Rose.**

**I am sorry to have left it there but if you have any idea of what might have been said. Tell me.**

**Please review.**

**And if you found the hidden lyric let me know**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:-**

**So a fairly quick update.**

**Not bad for me.**

**Just a notification that I have another fanfic in the works but I will not start posting it until I have finished it or finished this whichever comes first.**

**So I bet you are all dying to find out what Alice found out.**

**R&R**

Chapter 10 – What Sophie said!

SophiePov

Riley is my best friend.

He says that mommy doesn't understand our friendship and that I can't tell her anything about it. But I don't mind.

Riley told me that my dad is an evil man and that's why mommy hasn't told him about me, and why I've never met him.

He told me that he's crazy and that he did something bad one time and it was to mom's best friend and that he did it because he was a control freak and didn't like mommy having friends, especially ones he didn't like.

Riley told me about this three years ago on my seventh birthday when I was crying because I had no daddy and all my friends teased me about it. Riley told me that I could call him daddy but I could only do that when mommy wasn't around because mommy doesn't want to replace my daddy. I don't know why though because he's evil and she's getting married to Riley now so he will become my daddy.

Riley told me that he wants to adopt me after they get married. He explained to me that it was when it is all legal and that I would be his daughter and not that evil mans. I can't wait for that day when I can be free from him. Riley says that I will even get his last name.

I will then officially be Sophie Alice Biers.

I love Riley very much. Even more than mommy and Auntie Ali, this is why I want to go with him. But mommy told me I had to go to the room we slept in last night. When I didn't go Auntie Alice took me there. She was very mad at me for kicking that Edward guy who they said was my daddy. He will never be my daddy though because Riley is. I will never call that horrible man dad because he doesn't deserve it after what he did.

I can hear shouting downstairs. Mommy is mad and I can hear Riley my daddy calling for me to come downstairs to him. I know if I do he will take me away from these mean people. They're mean people because they are keeping me away from my daddy the only person who loves me.

The shouting stops and the door slams and Riley has gone.

Why did he leave without me?

I lie down on the bed and cry because he lied to me. He told me on the phone before he got here that he wouldn't leave without me but he did.

Auntie Ali tried to make me stop and come give mommy a fashion show and tell _Edward _I'm sorry but I don't. I grab the pillow and pull it over my head. I hear Alice leave and close the door quietly. I wait until I know she has gone before I climb out of the bed and get my phone from the drawer that Riley had given me if I ever wanted to talk to him.

I opened it up and I had a message there from Riley

_Sorry Sophie baby. Your mommy made me leave but I promise I will come for you and take you away from the nasty man. I will call you tomorrow and tell you when I'm coming for you. I love you. Daddy _

Riley does everything a daddy is supposed to do and takes care of me. He even said that I'm getting an extra special present for my tenth birthday in a week. I can't wait.

I quickly put it back in my drawer before Alice got back and jumped back on the bed in the same position I was in before.

About ten minutes later I heard voices on the stairs. I went out and saw _Edward _carrying my mom into the guest room. I couldn't have that so I went in there and demanded to know what he did to her. Even though they said he did nothing I know it was him. He hurt my mommy. Just another reason to hate him.

He was still there when I went to wake mom in the morning. I hated that she was letting him this close and that HE was the reason daddy wasn't staying with mom and I.

He was pure evil nothing more than a…..

BPOV

"What Alice," I said. "What did she say?" I had to know why Sophie hated Edward so much. And if she said something that would explain that I had to know.

"She, she, oh Edward she said you killed her mom's best friend," Alice cried.

"She said WHAT?" I yelled. Who the hell had fed her those lies? I certainly hadn't I never said anything about him to her.

It dawned on me after a few moments that it was Riley and that Edward was right. My ex fiancé had been poisoning not only myself against Edward to ensure I never told him about Sophie, but also my own daughter in Edward found out about her.

Oh hell Riley is going to pay for this stunt.

"Ali, you sure that's what she said?" Edward asked quietly. And I was surprised to here his voice break on the last word.

"Yes, she wouldn't say who told her though but I have my suspicions that it was…"

"Alice, we already know who it was, it was that fucker Riley." Edward said fiercely cutting Ali off.

"No no no. It wasn't. I don't know what has happened but Riley wouldn't do that. He wouldn't." Alice said trying to convince Edward. "You're just prejudiced against him because he's with Bella and haven't got to know him yet. Edward he really is a great guy once you get to know him," Alice babbled on.

"Alice, I think it was him too." I said before she could lay into Edward anymore about none existent jealousy Edward and I were barely friends again and trying to figure out what kind of relationship we could have.

"No B it wasn't. I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to worry you but Jacob turned up a few months back while you were out at the shops and he was alone with her for a few minutes while I took a phone call. It could just as easily have been him, the nasty little mutt." Alice said in a hurry.

All I heard was Jacob, alone with my daughter, and the word mutt.

"Alice why was Jacob there and more to the point how the fuck did he find us. He didn't even know I lived in LA," I demanded to know.

"He said something about calling and a guy, Riley, picking up the phone. I guess they talked and he came up to see you. Must have spouted some bullshit about the two of you being best friends and that but I'm telling you Riley would never say anything like that to Sophie," Alice said as she kept pushing the point.

"Okay well that's the third strike against my ex fiancé." I sighed, flopping back down in my bed.

"Third strike?" Alice questioned. "Ex fiancé? I thought it was just a spat that was fixable."

"Al, he poisoned my mind with lies about Edward to keep Sophie from him, he has filled my daughter with lies about her father and he told my former best friend where I live," at that Alice gave me a pointed look. "Guy best friend Ali, you have always and will always be number 1."

"Good to know, and as your best friend I'm telling you Riley is a good guy, he wouldn't do any of those, well except for the last but I really think he meant well." Alice said. The one thing I could really hate about Alice is when she got like this, always having to be right, saying she is all knowing and that if she had sensed anything wrong I would be the first to know.

"Ali, you don't know what went on yesterday so please reserve your judgment until after you know." Edward said quietly from the corner. "Oh and Bella you might wanna eat your pancakes before they get cold. You know as well as I that they are best eaten freshly made."

"You have a point there." I mumbled grabbing my plate and began to eat and inbetween bites Edward and I filled Alice in on the events of yesterday.

It was hard to believe that so much drama had happened in just one day. I thought I had left all the drama behind when I left high school. I missed the time when my relationship with Riley had been drama free and simple until I found out he was nothing more than a manipulative asshole.

By the time we had finished telling her what happened, Alice was stunned into silence which was a miracle in itself since she always had something to say.

Finally she found her voice and it wasn't what I expected her to say, "Am I losing my touch. I mean I always know and can read people so well. How did I get him so wrong?"

"Alice we were all fooled not just you," I sighed, finishing off the last of my pancakes. "Where did Sophie go when you left her?"

"She was heading downstairs. I think she wanted pancakes too." Alice said.

"Right well I'm going to get dressed and head downstairs and have a little talk with her. I need to set her straight about Edward." I told her casting a sad glance in his direction.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No I need to do this alone and heaven knows your shin won't be able to take another kick like that." I half laughed trying to make light of it. I knew Edward meant well but in truth it would be a hell of a lot harder to get through to her if he was there. If she wasn't open to the idea of accepting Edward then it was better he wasn't there for this. And then there was also the fact that he has no parenting experience and can't read her that well.

"Okay, I get it," he said sadly and it was clear he wanted to be there. "Just let me know how it goes."

I nodded and he left the room with Alice.

EPOV

I'm not going to lie hearing Alice say that Sophie believed I was a killer hurt. But more than anything I regretted not causing more damage to that fucker Riley; actually scratch that I wish I'd left within an inch of death and him beg me not to kill him.

"Edward," my sister said softly, "Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay to you Alice? My own daughter who knows nothing about me thinks I'm a cold blooded killer. How would you feel?" I yelled. I honestly didn't mean to bite her head off but really I had just found out that fucker had a huge influence over my daughter and had been filling her head with crap AND Bella hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, don't have a go at me. I'm only showing concern and I know we haven't talked in years and I've spent just as much time trying to hate you but you're my brother and I love you so damn it Edward grow the fuck up and don't take your anger out on me when it's him you should be mad at." Alice rushed out and I'm pretty sure it was because she thought I'd bit her head off again.

"You're right Alice," I sighed. "I'm going to have a shower and calm down a bit while Bella talks to Sophie."

I walked down the hallway to my room and as soon as I got in there I punched the wall several times before attempting to reign in my anger. I ran my hands through my hair and made my way to my en suite bathroom. I hoped that whatever Bella said to Sophie helped with the situation because if it didn't I had no idea what I was going to do.

**A/N:-**

**Sooo what did you think?**

**Hating Riley some more yet?**

**If the wait for the next chapter gets to be too much I have a blog where I will post teasers here and there.**

**I will also post pics of the characters on there at some point in the next few days  
**

**http:/ tfmpteasers .blogspot .com/**

**Finally please review even if it's just to hate on Riley  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: - **

**So here's the next chapter. **

**Will be the last chapter for a few weeks. I go on holiday tomorrow and not long after I move into university accommodation. I will write as much as I can when I can.**

**R&R**

BPOV

After I had showered and dressed for the day I went downstairs to find Sophie and have a little chat with her about Edward.

As I had stood in the shower I chastised myself over and over again for allowing Riley to be such a huge part of her life. It was clear to me now that he had had too much influence over her perception of the world and the way she saw people.

I had let him get close to the most important person in my life and allowed him to spend time with her alone whenever I had a late class or had to work late. And all along he had been filling her head with lies about Edward. How long had he been feeding her all that shit about Edward?

"Sophie honey, can I have a word please?" I asked calmly as I entered the kitchen to find her finishing off the last of her pancakes and, knowing her as well as I did, about to ask for more.

"Sure mom," she replied jumping off her stool in a much better mood than she had been earlier. Perhaps she would be more open to listening to me tell her that Riley had the wrong information about Edward, and that Edward was a good guy, and that the fact that she never met him was just as much my fault as it was his (but more mine unfortunately since I had been a stubborn bitch – which Sophie had unfortunately inherited from me).

I asked Esme to keep everyone away from the living room while I talked to Sophie since I didn't want to be interrupted. I told Sophie to sit down in a tone that she knew meant that she wasn't to mess with me.

"Sophie," I said after a few moments had passed. "Auntie Alice told me what you had heard about Edward."

"Mom I just don't understand why you want him around when he killed someone," she told me her voice laced with concern.

"Sophie, Riley was misinformed. Edward had never and could never contemplate killing someone. I promise you honey that if he had I would never have allowed him within 1000 miles of you and I," I told her, needing her to understand and needing her to believe me with every fiber of my being. I don't think I could stand seeing her act so cold towards Edward. Watch her hate him so intently from afar for something he never did.

"Mom, Riley wouldn't lie to me, he loves me, he's my best friend," she said innocently.

"I never said he lied to you honey," I said putting my arms around her. "I am sure he told you what he believed to be the truth. But he got wrong information. "

"No mom," she said breaking free from my arms. "You listen to me. That Edward guy is a killer and he has you convinced that he never did anything but he did. You're the one with wrong information," she nearly yelled at me.

"Sophie, would I ever lie to you? Have I ever told you anything without knowing if it is 100% true," I asked Sophie and she shook her head. "So will you please believe me when I say Edward is one of the kindest people ever and that the only reason I kept you from him is because we fell out and lost contact."

There was a long silence as Sophie thought over what I had said, and I was fairly certain that I didn't take a single breath as I prayed that she would take my word for it that Riley was wrong about Edward.

Eventually Sophie spoke, "I know you wouldn't lie to me mom but I know Edward is a bad man. But I will believe that he's not a killer," she said and I suppose given the situation it was the best I could hope for right now.

"Will you give Edward a chance to prove to you that he's a good man Sophie? For me," I asked and she nodded.

"Thank you, now come with me and apologize to Edward. You really hurt his feelings. Would you have liked it if someone did that to you?" I asked and she shook her head and said no and agreed to apologize to Edward but that there was no way she was going to call him dad.

EPOV

I was pacing my room for perhaps the millionth time when Emmett entered my room.

"So she told you huh? About Sophie?" he asked nonchalantly, hovering in the doorway.

"No, she didn't get a chance to since that fucker turned up and then told me there was no way I was going to get anywhere near his daughter and dragged Bella away," I ranted needing to get it out there. "Oh and thanks for telling me I had a daughter Em. You're meant to be my friend and you keep something this fucking big from me."

"Wasn't my place to say Eddie, Rosie and I told her every time we visited to tell you but she was determined not to tell you," he said repeating everything I already knew.

"I know but it would've been nice to know," I said harshly, continuing my pacing. "So where's Rosalie?" I asked.

"I think she went shopping with Alice for dresses to wear for the reunion, and Alice mentioned something about getting Bella one too since she won't be up for any shopping," Emmett told me and I was quite thankful that Rosalie wasn't here because the Bella I knew 10 years ago would be pissed at Rose for not telling her about Charlie, and I'm pretty much certain the same holds true these days.

"Well yeah she heard about Charlie," I told him. "And on that note why did you never tell me about it?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't adhere to Charlie's wishes and somehow guilt Rosie into calling Bella," he told me and it was true I would probably have done just that.

"Well, keep Bella away from Rose until I can tell Bella you're here," I requested thinking that maybe if Bella knew before hand that Rose was here.

Emmett left me in peace to continue my pacing after muttering something about getting out of the way too.

5 minutes after Emmett had left me, Bella came into my room followed closely by Sophie.

"Hey," Bella said quietly nudging Sophie slightly. "Sophie has something she would like to say."

She remained silent for several long and intense moments before she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Edward, mom told me you're not a murderer and are a nice man and that Riley was mistaken," she whispered quietly to herself playing with the hem of her dress.

"Thank you Sophie," I said quietly, thankful that she had listened to Bella and that Sophie at least seemed to be making an effort to like me and get to know me instead of passing judgments based on a pack of lies told to her by nothing more than a controlling, pathetic excuse for a man.

"That doesn't mean I like you or anything Edward, but I will get to know you." Sophie said and to be quite honest it was the most I could expect from her.

"That's all I ask Sophie," I told her gently. "Err Bella I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, Sophie I think Esme made you some more pancakes so why don't you go down and have some more, but don't have so many that you feel sick," Bella told Sophie who skipped happily out of the room, and trust me having tasted my mom's pancakes I understand why. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"You know Emmett and Rose get here today right?" I asked hoping that she did in fact know so it wouldn't come as much of a shock to her.

"Yeah and I'm going to rip Rose a new one for keeping my father's death from me," Bella growled angrily.

"Err well they arrived this morning and Rose went shopping with Alice for reunion outfits, so you might want to take the time to calm down to talk to her rationally," I said calmly.

"Rationally, rationally? You're one to freaking talk. You were the least rational person I knew; and for all I know still as irrational now," she stated flailing her arms around slightly. "She acted like everything was all sunshine and roses whenever we talked over the phone these last few months and she could've told me any of those times but she keeps it a secret from me."

I could only try to truly understand where she was coming from, and I knew that Bella had a very valid point. If the situation was reversed I would be worse than she is and take my anger out on each and every single person who kept it from me.

"I know I know," I said taking her arms in my hands and pulling them down to her side. "But this won't solve anything. Give her a piece of your mind but don't let this affect your friendship. You need her and everyone else more than ever now."

"I know," she said breaking down into tears allowing herself the chance to cry again. "I miss him so much and I wish I'd come to visit and let him know Sophie." She spoke between sobs.

I held her in my arms and allowed her to cry. Her hands fisted in my shirt as she muttered to herself about Charlie and lost time. In time I knew she would have to talk to someone to deal with her grief instead of keeping it to herself. I hoped that she would talk to Rose and if not her then someone else close to her like Alice.

I would ask her to talk to me but since our relationship is relatively undefined it wouldn't be beneficial to any friendship we may be able to maintain in the future for her to talk to me so soon after we talked initially about Sophie. However I would let her know she can talk to me about anything if she wants but the best I can do for her now is comfort her.

After about an hour she was all cried out it seemed and announced she was determined to pay off all her father's outstanding medical bills and stop the sale of her childhood home, saying that it was all she had left of him and she would go to the end of the Earth and back to protect all those memories.

Bella set about calling the estate agents and solicitors and enlisted my mother's help to stop the sale of the house. My mom called Carlisle at work and asked him to talk to the Chief of Surgery at some point to find out the extent of Charlie's medical bills.

Mom had asked Emmett to keep Sophie company and indulge her in whatever she wanted (within reason) while all this was going on, since it appeared after less than half an hour she was way too curious for her age and asking questions about everything. In this respect she reminded me an awful lot of Bella.

While Bella was in the middle of a phone call to the solicitors my mom pulled me aside and asked, "Why is she so determined to do this now? Surely it's only going to add to her pain."

I had to laugh at that because I knew this behaviour was very Bella like. 10 years hadn't changed that much about her and in many respects she was still the same girl I fell in love with.

"Mom I pretty sure this is helping her. You know Bella; she's unique and has her own way of dealing with things. I think you will find that Bella feels like she is making up for not being here with Charlie by sorting all this out." I told my mom and she nodded in agreement, clearly remembering Bella's nature.

My mother and I re-entered the room just as Bella got off the phone with the solicitor.

"Okay so the estate agents aren't going to proceed with the sale of the house if I can provide evidence that I am a relative and can afford to pay the monthly bill payments. And Mr. Jenks has told me that there was a will which hasn't been read yet and a separate letter for myself. So we arranged for me to go down to his office tomorrow afternoon," Bella rushed off in a dull lifeless voice. "Would you mind watching Sophie while I go to see him?" Bella asked both of us. I was well aware that it would be way too soon for Sophie to be left alone with me since she had yet to warm to me, but that time might provide us with some time to hopefully make some progress.

"Of course we will Bella dear," my mom said giving Bella a hug. "Okay I'm going to start some dinner, why don't you two go find the children and I'll call you when it's ready."

The rest of the day was relatively easy going. Bella, Emmett and I played with Sophie in the garden and although Sophie didn't say more than a few words to me I felt that she was warming to me a little bit.

Bella was amazing with Sophie and a natural at being a mother and I felt a pang in my chest for having missed out on so many crucial moments in Sophie's life. I vowed again to myself not to miss out on anything else,

Rose and Alice arrived back at just after 6, followed by Jasper who was carrying their bags. I almost felt sorry for him, knowing that it must have been very painful for him to go traipsing around shop after shop with my sister and Rose.

"Never again," he muttered as he came back downstairs and sat next to me at the dining table.

I could tell this was the calm before the storm and that Bella was waiting until after Sophie went to bed before saying anything to Rose. Every time Rosalie attempted to make conversation with Bella she merely ignored her or nodded her head.

After dinner we all sat down together and watched a movie in the media room. Sophie had wanted to watch Toy Story 3 and Bella laughed when she said that and told everyone that it was Sophie's favorite film right now and had to watch it at least two or three times a week and that we shouldn't be surprised if she asked to watch it again while she was here.

"Okay Sophie time for bed," Bella said at just after 9pm when the film had finished.

Bella took Sophie upstairs and came back down about half an hour later. If I was right Bella had stayed there until she knew Sophie was fast asleep because the last thing she would want right now is for Sophie to hear her shouting at Rose.

Bella rejoined us and the first word she spoke was, "Explain!"

**A/N:-**

**Okay so the next chapter will be a confrontation of sorts between Rose and Bella**

**Also to clear things up Rose and Em do not know why Riley wasn't there, or that Bella has broken off the engagement.**

**Let me know what you think?**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12  Sorry for delay read AN

**A/N:**

**So sorry for the long wait.**

**RL has been a bitch**

**While I was on holiday my firm choice university accepted me which wiped me off my insurance choices system.**

**And for some reason I had been able to apply for my accommodation (which since Hertfordshire supposedly hadn't made a final decision I shouldn't have been able to) and I had already sorted out my finance.**

**So since I got back I have been trying to get back my deposit for my accommodation, get Hertfordshire to release me from my contract (which they did a few days AFTER the start of their term – good thing I decided not to apply through clearing to another university).**

**The reason why I had decided not to go to Hertfordshire was because there was no accommodation left and I didn't want to go too far from home.**

**And since I got back I have also had to sort out jobseekers allowance and start looking for a job**

**I hope you can all understand why I haven't had time to and in a way not felt like writing much.**

**Good thing is...I may have a job soon**

**Anyways enough of why I haven't updated and on with the next chapter that I'm sure you are all dying to read**

Chapter 12

BPOV

After the last few days the last thing I wanted was to see Rose.

As much as I wanted an explanation from her as to why she kept everything secret from me I had to wait until after Sophie had gone to sleep. The last thing I needed on top of everything else was for her asking why I was yelling at Auntie Rose.

As I put Sophie to bed I was resolved in the fact that nothing Rose said would be a good enough reason, but knowing her twisted reasoning would ease my mind and maybe help me towards viewing her as my sister again, but that would take a long time.

I stayed next to Sophie's bed until I was positive she was asleep before creeping out of her room and closing the door quietly behind me.

I walked downstairs to find everyone pretty much exactly where I left them. I glanced over at Rose and she immediately avoided any eye contact. It was almost like she was ashamed of what she did.

I stood there for a few moments before finally saying, "Explain," in a hasher tone than I intended.

She didn't speak. None of them did and it irritated me to no end.

Finally after one of those awkward and long silences she finally said, "He didn't want you to know," in a quiet voice.

"I know that Rose. He didn't want me to fucking know that he was in hospital and had mounting medical bills, but that is no reason for you to not tell me that he fucking died!" I ranted and everyone in the room looked so ashamed of themselves apart from Edward, who had a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I have no excuse. Mom was so cut up about it that it never crossed my mind. I guess I just assumed someone would've told you," she said and I have no idea what came over me but all of a sudden I was right in her face yelling at her and trying to resist the urge to slap her.

"You thought someone else would've told me. You were practically my fucking sister and Charlie always treat you like his own flesh and blood no matter how many times he and your mom broke up. It shouldn't have been anyone elses responsibility to tell me. YOU should have told me."

I stormed out of the room and into the kitchen and went straight to the wine rack and grabbed the first bottle I laid my hands on and took a glass from the cupboard.

I sat down at the counter and unscrewed the top, and poured myself a glass and raised it to my lips draining its entire contents in one and poured myself another one.

I heard someone enter the kitchen and looked up from where I sat and saw it was Edward. He walked over to the same cupboard I did and got himself a glass to and sat next to me. He took the bottle from where it sat on the counter and poured one for himself.

"If it helps some they never told me either," he said quietly. "Believe me when I say if I had known I would've forced her to call you, and if necessary stood next to her while she talked to you."

"I know," I muttered, draining another glass.

I reached for the bottle and tried to pour myself another but Edward stopped me.

"Don't Bella otherwise you're going to feel rotten in the morning and I think you will need to have a clear head for tomorrow with the lawyer and whatnot. Plus we have Sophie too and I'm not anywhere near being able to deal with a child on my own yet," he spoke softly and I relented knowing he was right and released my grip on the bottle.

"I know," I whispered quietly. "Well I guess I had better be off to bed then.

"Night Bella," Edward said, moving from his seat and placing the half empty bottle of wine in the fridge.

I got up from my seat and as I walked from the room I swear I heard Edward say, "I still love you." But I swear it was just my mind playing tricks on me given the events of the last few days.

I woke up the next morning before my alarm went off. It was only 7am. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable again and get another hours' sleep but couldn't drift off again. After several minutes fruitless attempts, I gave up and got in the shower.

Before I went downstairs after I showered and dressed I checked on Sophie who was still fast asleep and when I got downstairs kitchen was empty.

I gathered up everything I would need – identification, copies of my back statements, and a copy of my contract with the L.A. Times that I had faxed over yesterday evening.

While I was on the phone with my bank I made a point to ask that everything from mine and Riley's joint account be moved to my individual account as soon as possible and told them after that had been done to close the account completely.

Everything in that account is rightfully mine, and Riley knows that too. The joint account was created for emergencies only after Riley got laid off about a year ago, and every week since then I transferred $300 into it.

The story Riley gave me was that there had simply been less and less work coming in and his boss had to let a few people go; but now knowing all the lies he has been telling the entire time I knew him, I wouldn't be surprised if that was yet another lie.

I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, some cereal and milk, and a glass of water and ate my breakfast in silence at the breakfast bar wondering what today would hold. I wondered what on earth would be written in the will, and how much debt my father had accumulated.

My main goal today was to ensure that the house was not sold. I knew if Charlie had a will he would have written something in it about the house. And I knew that the realtor had said that as long as I could prove I was family and could make the payments there should be no problems but none the less I needed extra insurance. Charlie surely would have left it to me or someone, he always said he wanted the house to remain in the family, and he would have made sure there were no legal loopholes. I always wondered why he had never tried to pursue a career in law instead of entering the police force straight out of high school, but I suspected it was because my mom got pregnant half way through their senior year.

I swilled the bowl under the tap and placed it in the dishwasher. As I closed the door of the dishwasher I heard movement behind me.

I turned around to find Esme stood behind me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly, as she walked over to give me a warm embrace which I returned. I was still a bit mad at her for keeping all that had been going on from me but I knew she would only have been able to contact me through Alice and that had Alice told me a few months ago Esme wanted to talk to me that I probably would have said no and asked Alice to tell her I was out at the shops or something.

"I'm feeling good thanks Esme, a little nervous about how the meeting is going to go with the realtor since I have no idea how far they have progressed with the sale of the house but aside from tat good," I told her honestly leaving out the fact that I dreaded going to hear the will being read because it made my father's death that much more real and I knew it would increase all the guilt I felt about not being there for him by tenfold.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, or Alice?" she asked; the same question she asked a dozen times after I told her I wanted and needed to do this alone without her or anyone else.

"I'm sure Esme I need to do this on my own. Besides Alice mentioned something about grown up shopping, so whilst she and Rosalie (her name still leaving a nasty taste in my mouth) are out who is going to make sure the children behave themselves." I told her raising my eyebrows.

"Children?" she questioned trying to make out that she had no idea what I meant.

"Oh come on Esme. Emmett is acts no better than a 5 year old and Sophie still needs caring for by an adult, and Edward well he will never be able to control Emmett and he's still new to being a parent. He will need your guidance, just stay in the background and if he needs any help then jump in," I sighed as I explained everything she already knew. "And then there's the added fact that Edward and Emmett as great as they are have no idea how to play dress up or Barbie."

At that Esme laughed as she knew that Sophie had not picked this up from me and that her own daughter had been the main influence for that.

In the same moment Emmett came bounding into the room exclaiming, "I resent that lil' B I know how to play dress up and Barbie with the best of them."

I exchanged glances with Esme who looked just as baffled as I did at that comment.

"Emmett McCarthy what the hell do you mean by that?" I asked. "And more importantly does Rose know about this?"

"Of course she does. Remember when you went out on your double date nights with Ali while we were in town and we babysat Sophie for you, well last year she took a liking to my hair and put loads of your makeup on me." My face changed from shock to anger in less than a millisecond. I knew someone had tampered with my makeup since I didn't own that much, but what I did own was the good stuff as Alice called it. "Sorry B it was her idea not mine to use your makeup by the way and you cannot say no to that cute little face. Anywaaays Rose commented on how much of a natural I was with her and how I was born to be a father."

"Okay Em whatever," I said hitting his arm. "I'm going to be late for my appointment if I hang around any longer, so I best be off. Esme am I still okay to use your car for the day."

"Of course dear. Here are the keys. You keep my baby safe though okay. Not a scratch on it." Esme said jokingly.

"You Cullen's and your cars. So damn protective. Edward never even let me sit in the driver's seat of his precious Volvo let alone drive the damn thing." I half whined. Until I got to L.A I had no idea what it wa like to drive a "real car" instead of a "ancient truck that was older than my grandfather" which was always one of Edwards favourite ways to describe my old truck which I missed dearly and last I heard was unhappily residing in a scrap yard.

"And rightly so too, Bella." Edward's voice said from behind me. "You leaving already?"

"Yes and your mother will be here if you or Emmett are struggling which having found out about Em's love for dress up I doubt you will," I said exiting the room as Edward broke into laughter and no doubt started dogging Emmett. "Oh and tell Sophie I'll be back around

I jumped into Esme's car and started the engine. I took a few deep breaths and set off on the drive to Pot Angeles to meet Jenks.

**A/N:-**

**Not much I know but this was in need of an update.**

**Will try to have the next posted in a week or two**

**Leave a review **

**Also who wants a group for my fanfictions on facebook  
**

**xoxo**


	13. Sorry about the lack of upate AN

Sorry about the lack of update.

I know I owe you an update and it is well overdue

Please bare with me, I will update in the New Year, possibly before, if I can.

I have had a lot of stuff to deal with, especially recently, with my friend. She is going through some things and it is taking its toll on me.

I'm not sleeping well at all, and I am just finding it difficult to deal with her baggage on top of my own.

The writing process is going very slowly. I am only writing a little here and there.

I promise I am working on updating, and I hope after the next update they will come a lot quicker.

xoxo


	14. Chapter 13  The Letter

**A/N:**

**Gaaah I am such a fail at updating.**

**I have no excuses so rant and rave at me in a review or pm if you want to.**

**I promise to try and update a lot quicker from now on**

**Anyway you are here for one reason and one reason only...so on with the chapter**

Chapter 13 – The Letter

BPOV

I arrived at Jenks' office with 30 minutes to spare before my appointment.

' office was opposite Starbucks, thank goodness, so I parked up and headed over there to get myself a coffee. I walked in and went straight to the counter and ordered one cafe mocha.

As I was waiting I saw a flash of bleach blonde hair whip past me, that looked vaguely familiar to me, but I dismissed it because to tell the truth there are a lot of people out there that have blonde hair.

I paid for my cafe mocha and exited Starbucks and made my way across to office.

The decor as I walked through the building was very simplistic; wooden floors, white walls with a couple of pictures in the lobby and a wooden table in the centre on the waiting area with a nice comfy couch. It was a place where anyone would feel comfortable.

"Miss Swan to see Mr Jenks," I said to the secretary.

"Oh my gosh Bella," I heard an annoying voice say, that I would recognise anywhere as belonging to Jessica Stanley.

I took a closer look at the secretary and sure enough it was her, except with bigger boobs (definitely the work of a good plastic surgeon), her nose was now perfectly straight and I wouldn't be surprised if she had a bit of botox.

"Jessica, is that you? You look so different," I said keeping up pretences that I was happy to see her, when I knew that by the end of the day the whole town would be gossiping about how I had been to see Jenks and speculating about why I was there.

"Yeah I know. All thanks to my first husband, a big time lawyer up in Chicago." She exclaimed. "But Bella how are you? I heard about your father, such a tragic loss to Forks Police Department."

"I'm good Jessica, considering," I said as her phone rang.

"Mr Jenks will be with you momentarily," Jessica said before picking up the phone and saying, "Mr Jenks' office, Jessica speaking how can I help you?"

I took a seat on the couch casually drinking my cafe mocha and flicking through some trashy magazine that was speculating about some celebrity couple divorcing. Probably all false since pretty much anything magazines and newspapers print are just lies about famous people to sell and make more money.

"Miss Swan, Mr Jenks will see you now," Jessica called in a very professional voice that I think she would ever be capable of.

I stood up and straightened out my skirt, and walked towatds the elevator and pressed the button to call it down here whilst tapping my foot anxiously.

Jessica was about to open her mouth and say something else when to my relief the phone rang just as the elevator arrived.

I stepped inside and pressed the third floor button. The ride to Jenks' office was torture and felt like it was taking forever, when in reality it took less than a minute.

When I finally arrived at the third floor I was a bundle of nerves, wondering what Charlie's will could possibly entail.

I walked slowly towards Jenks' office door bypassing his secretary who looked vaguely familiar from somewhere, and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," Jenks called, loudly from inside his office. I pulled the door handle down slowly and swiftly entered his office.

"Pleasure to see you Miss Swan, although I wish it was under better circumstances. Your father was a wonderful man," Jenks said offering his sincere condolences, extending his hand, which I shake graciously before taking a seat in front of him.

"As do I Mr Jenks," I replied, my voice laced with sadness. "But could we get down to what we need to talk about and why I am here."

"Of course Miss Swan," he says turning around to his filing cabinet and getting the file he needed.

"So in the matter of Charlie's will, he made a special request that the letter I have here be read by you first, so that you can understand why his will is written the way it is." He said handing me the letter. "I can leave you alone while you read it if you would like, and I can get you a cup of coffee."

"Yes please," I say holding back the sobs as I turn the envelope over in my hands to reveal Charlie's handwriting, the same as it had always been, although looked as though it had been written with a shakier hand. "Coffee two sugars with a bit of cream please."

As soon as I hear Jenks' door click shut I writhe open the letter and begin to read.

**My dearest daughter Bella**

**My time on this Earth is almost up now, I would be surprised if I lasted another 6 months.**

**Please don't cry sweetie, I have long since accepted my fate.**

**I have my reasons for writing this letter to you.**

**The first is that I know I will never see you again, and as much as it hurts that we hardly talk and you never visit I need you to know that I found out about Sophie quite some time ago.**

**Now before you start trying to figure out who told me, no one did.**

**As it so happens, about what is it now 3 years ago, I called you, and a man answered the house phone. If I recall correctly his name is Riley; I asked to talk to you and he said you were out at the shops. And in the background, I heard the most adorable little voice call out daddy.**

**Riley explained to me that she was his daughter and that you were both very happy together. He also told me that he was shocked that you never told me about her, but requested that I let you tell me your own time.**

**He shared all sorts of little details about her, including how old she is and her birthday. Now I may be getting on in years but I am no fool. The dates didn't quite add up, Sophie would have ahd to have been born at least 2 or 3 months premature for her to be his child.**

**Which leads me on to say this; Sophie is Edward's child, am I right? Of course I am.**

**You need to tell him about her. **

**I know Edward did an unspeakable thing, one of the worst you can ever do in my opinion, but every child has the right to know who her daddy is.**

**On the note of Sophie calling Riley daddy, I know you so I know you would never intentionally lead Sophie to believe that Riley is her father. I am right in assuming you have no idea about this. You need to set her straight and kick Riley into touch, or better still get rid of him altogether.**

**As your father, I want you to be happy, and he does not seem like the kind of man who I would ever approve of. He is too charming and there is definitely something sinister about him.**

**I love you so very much Bella, and I know you have never listened to me much about boys, but please do whatever makes you happy.**

**Finally Bella, I have made a will. In it you will find that I have left all my possessions to you and have set up a trust fund for Sophie and any other future children you may have.**

**My sweet Bella my final request is that you please tell Sophie about me. Tell her all about Fishing and Football; take her to at least on game a year, and raise her as a Mariners fan. I will be watching over you and I will know if she supports anything other than The Mariners.**

**Goodbye my daughter**

**Dad xx**

I had tears in my eyes long before I reached the end of the letter, which had now turned into heart wrenching full blown cries. My tears falling thick and fast onto the paper and smudging the ink.

I placed the letter onto the desk, and wiped my eyes.

My dad knew about Sophie and he never said anything to me; and he saw right through riley's lies, he knew Sophie was Edwards. He didn't say a thing to Esme or Carlisle, not even to Edward.

My heart broke even more than it already had.

And typically my dad had to end the letter on a light not. Even in the darkest moment of his life, when he knew his time was almost up, he had to try and be funny. but I would follow through with his final request if it killed me. It was a good thing that Sophie already loved Football, unlike myself who could never understand the rules of the game.

I heard the door open behind me and click closed again.

"So Miss Swan, shall we proceed with the reading of the will?" Mr Jenks said, taking his seat again, and placing two steaming cups of coffee on the desk.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:-**

**I had a review saying that this does not appear to be going anywhere, and the lack of update have made it a bit more difficult to follow it. I cannot apologise more for the infrequent updates over the last few months.  
**

**I can assure you that it is going somewhere and if you have any questions about what has gone on, please feel free to ask in a review or pm me, I promise I will reply.  
**

**Anyway, here is another update for you.**

**Please enjoy and I hope you leave a review with your thoughts when you finish the chapter**

Chapter 14 – The Will

**Previously**

**I heard the door open behind me and click closed again.**

"**So Miss Swan, shall we proceed with the reading of the will?" Mr Jenks said, taking his seat again, and placing two steaming cups of coffee on the desk.**

xoxo

"So as far as a will goes, your fathers is pretty simple Miss Swan," Mr Jenks said taking my fathers will from an envelope. "The house, his money and all his possessions have been left to you; and a trust fund set up for your daughter and any future children you have. The only condition regarding the trust fund is that Mr. Riley Biers knows nothing about it, and should you and he have any children they will not get a penny."

As Mr Jenks says this I find the tears that were falling from my eyes stop, and see red for a few minutes.

My father, Charlie, had actually put in his will that any of mine and Riley's children would never see a penny of the trust fund. Not that it was an issue now since I had said adios to Riley, but the fact remained that I was dead set on marrying Riley and having children at some point with him when this had been written.

I clear my throat and say, "Well as far as Riley knowing about the trust fund, or having any children with him, there shouldn't be any problem, Mr Jenks. But may I ask why my father put such a stipulation in there about any children I have with Riley not getting anything?"

"Ahh yes, well your father did say you would be particularly angry about that, and the answer is quite simple. He believed Mr. Biers to be an unsavoury character and believed that he would try to gt his hands on any money that his children would inherit as part of the trust fund." Jenks replies, and I nod my head curtly in agreement, since I knew from recent events that my father was 100% correct.

"Is there anything else?" I ask quietly.

"Well the rest of the will just states that all his extensive medical bills should be paid with your inheritance money, and the remainder transferred to your account, which it will be as soon as the necessary paper work has been signed," Mr Jenks tells me which I agree with completely. I had been intending to pay off the bills completely since even without my father's money I could afford to pay them.

"Okay, so when can I get this paper work signed? And will the house need to be sold in order to pay his medical bills, or will I be able to keep it?" I ask, because it needed to be, and I wanted the decision about the house to be my own and not that of the states. There was just something that felt me uneasy about being out of control where the house is concerned.

"We can get all the paper work signed right here and now if you would like and as far as the house is concerned Miss Swan, as long as you can prove that you can keep up with the bills that come with it I see no reason why you wouldn't be able to keep the house. Especially since the will stipulates that the house is yours to do with as you wish." Mr Jenks informs me.

"Well can we get the paper work signed please. It's one thing less to worry about," I tell Mr Jenks, who proceeds to get together the papers.

"Okay Miss Swan just sign here, here and here," he tells me marking each place I need to sign with a star, and handing me a pen. "And then I can file the papers and then everything should be transferred into your name by no later than next Friday."

"Thank you Mr Jenks," I say quietly, grasping his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Please contact me when everything is sorted out. Also Mr Jenks please could you fax a copy of the will, and my birth certificate, over to the estate agents so that they know not to proceed with the sale of the house. I was only able to halt it temporarily."

"Not a problem Miss Swan. I'll have my assistant Lauren show you out," he says to me politely as I do a double take over the name.

"Lauren Mallory?" I question.

"Yes the one in the same, I believe you went to high school together," he remarks, and I nod my head in agreement.

Mr Jenks holds the door open and I inform him that I can make my own way out just fine. I say a quick hello to Lauren and head for the elevator down making a quick exit from the entire building.

xoxo

EPOV

Sophie and I had a very enjoyable morning together while Bella took care of everything regarding Charlie's will.

I told my mom that if I needed her help, that I would ask for it.

I watched her play dress up with Emmett, and I have never laughed so much in my life. Sophie had grabbed Emmett's hair and put it into pigtails, and put blusher, eye shadow and a dark red lipstick on him, although I had to tell him that dark red isn't his shade and that next time maybe he should tone it down a little.

After she had finished messing with Emmett, she took me by the hand and dragged me to play with her dollies. She told me I had to be Ken and she would be Barbie. I had no idea that Barbie and Ken were still so big nowadays, I thought some new plastic doll would have taken over by now. When she had finished setting the scene for our little game she ran upto Alice and told her what song to put on. Alice just laughed and did it for her.

Imagine my surprise when a Blast from the Past song came on.

"I'm a Barbie girl,

In a Barbie world

Life in plastic

It's fantastic."

Sophie sang along to the song like a pro and it was clear she inherited my talent for singing.

As the lyrics carried on, I found myself appalled at the songs that were released in the 90's. What kind of message were they trying to send out to us?

I mean really – "touch me her, touch me there, hanky-panky."

And, "undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation"

And, "you can touch, you can play. If you say I'm always yours."

No wonder there were so many teenage pregnancies from our generation with this kind of message in songs.

As soon as Bella got home she and I were going to have a serious discussion about the music our daughter listened to. I was not going to allow her to continue listening to this innuendo laced crap, no matter how much of a beat it had to it.

Yes I'm a 90's child and yes I loved all this bubblegum pop like music, not that I would ever admit it to anyone. But there is not a chance Sophie will grow up with it, and get pregnant in her teens. If I had my way right now, the only way any boys would get anywhere near her, would be over my dead body.

I raised my eyebrows at Alice in question, because if anyone had my daughter listening to this it would have to be her. Alice just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed "she's a girl."

I heard the door open and then click shut, followed by Bella's angelic voice calling, "Alice I cannot believe you have Sophie listening to this song again."

"B, it's her favourite song. And you know I cannot deny my favourite goddaughter and niece anything," Alice pouts, giving Bella her signature puppy dog eyes.

"Ali, she is your only niece. Now get this song off; for once you can be the bad guy in her eyes," Bella demands giving Alice a stern look, and damn it if I am not turned on right now.

I stifled a laugh as Alice went to her ipod and turned the song off.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom.

I want you in my room."

"ALICE!" Bella and I yell together.

Alice just laughs and turns to her ipod and turns it off, and Bella immediately marches over to the docking station and yanks it out and places it in her pocket.

"You can have this back later," Bella says in her stern 'mommy voice' as I have decided to dub it.

Alice just pouts and then turns to Sophie, "Let's go play dress up upstairs. Give your mom and dad time to talk."

"Okay Auntie Ali," my daughter chimes in a sing song voice, taking Alice's outstretched hand and heading upstairs with Alice.

There is an awkward silence between Bella and I, which feels like it stretches across an eternity.

Eventually I break the silence and say, "So how did your meeting with Jenks go?"

**A/N:-**

**Thoughts?**

**Questions?**

**Leave a review and as I said at the start I will reply**

**xoxo  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N;-**

**Soooo here's the next chapter**

**I won't keep you waiting for it.**

**Read and the Review please  
**

Chapter 15

EPOV

Bella and I had a good talk after she got back from visiting Jenks, and when she had filled me in on everything that had been said during the meeting, or at least what she was willing to share, and then we decided to take Sophie to the park on the outskirts of Forks, since it appeared to be looking like one of those rare days when you could actually see the sun, and feel a miniscule amount of heat radiating from it.

When Bella had initially informed me that Charlie knew about Sophie, and had even set up a trust fund for her and any other children that Bella had (that were not with that fucker Riley), I couldn't be happier for her.

I was astounded that Bella had enough trust in me to allow me to read the letter that had accompanied the will; I felt as if we were making progress as friends, parents and hopefully one day lovers again, although right now I had no idea how that would work with her based in L.A. and myself in Seattle; I would gladly move to L.A. for her and my daughter if I had to, I had missed out on enough of Sophie's life as it was and I didn't want to miss another second. And if I was in L.A. Riley wouldn't get anywhere near my girls again.

Bella and I let Sophie run around the park, and requested that she stay within our line of sight. Once she was out of earshot, I turned to Bella and asked, "So have you any idea what you want to do about the house?"

Bella looked at me, and I was immediately taken in by the depth of her warm chocolate brown eyes, "Not right now. All I know is that I don't want to let it go right now. I'm actually thinking about renting it, or even keeping it as a place to stay in Forks whenever I come back, if I come back that is."

"I think I prefer the latter," I laughed slightly. "At least then you have a reason to come back; if only to make sure the house is okay and clean."

After a long awkward pause, whilst Bella and I glanced in the direction of Sophie, who was in the sand pit playing happily, building what appeared to be a well constructed castle with a moat and everything, I finally grew the balls to ask Bella the question I had been dying to ask her all day, but somehow could never find the right words, and now definitely seemed like the right time.

"So, Bella." I said, drawing out the so a lot longer than anyone should find necessary.

"Yes Edward," Bella asked drawing out the a in Edward longer than she had to, and biting her bottom lip.

It was nice to know that some things just never change and Bella's nervous habit, which was sexy as hell and gave me a hard on, was one of those things.

I tried to adjust myself as discreetly as possible, but the glint in Bella's eyes and the little smirk that graced her lips told me that I had not been successful at all.

"I was just wondering, if you would like to go to the reunion with me?" I asked bracing myself for the sure rejection that was about to come. I was internally kicking myself for even thinking it was a good idea to ask her. I mean what are we, in high school and going to a dance where it meant you were a loser if you didn't have a date.

I was about to open my mouth and say 'forget I said anything', when I heard Bella faintly murmur an answer.

"Errm Bella I didn't quite catch that. Was that a yes or a no? I mean don't worry if you don't want to, I'm a big boy and I can handle the rejection. I mean it was just a th..." I was abruptly cut off from my Alice like rant (at least now there was no doubt that we weren't related) by Bella pressing her lips softly to mine.

"I said yes Edward. I would love to go with you," she breathed, her body still close to mine and doing things to me that should be illegal. I was feeling things I haven't felt in the longest time.. "But, whatever it is we are about to enter into, we have to go slow, you hear me Edward?" she question.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I say, pressing my lips to hers again, just so I could have another taste of what I've missed for the last 10 years.

"Oh and Edward, I know you are a big boy," she says seductively, and winking as she cups my jean clad hard on, stroking me slightly before removing her hand. I groan as she moves it away, missing the contact but understanding that we have our daughter not so far away, and it would be very difficult to explain to a 9 year old (who would soon be 10) what exactly her mom was doing without actually telling her. I wasn't fully aware of how much she knew about male and female interactions, but knowing Bella, Sophie wouldn't know much, if anything at all.

With my thoughts on Sophie, I reluctantly broke eye contact with Bella and turned my head back to the sand pit where she had been when Bella and I last checked, and noticed that she wasn't there.

I frantically looked around, and could see her nowhere. My baby girl was nowhere to be found, and it was all my stupid fault. I just had to open my mouth and engage Bella in conversation. We should have been keeping both of our eyes on Sophie, not talking about a stupid high school reunion and sharing that mesmerising eye contact thing we have always seemed to have going on

"Bella, where's Sophie?" I asked with terror in my voice. "She was just at the sand pit and now she's gone."

I was trying my utmost to keep my tears at bay, feeling the need to stay strong for my Bella.

"SOPHIE!" Bella yelled loudly, whipping her head left and then right with the urgency. "SOPHIE!"

Bella was almost in tears when she realised that Sophie wasn't anywhere in sight, and nowhere where she could hear our frantic cries.

I had to remain calm and focus. An idea came to me, and it was the best I had right now.

"Okay, Bella, here's what we will do. You got left and I'll go right and we'll meet back here in 15 minutes. When one of us finds her, we will call the other immediately." I told Bella with conviction in my voice. "We will find her hun okay."

I kissed the top of Bella's head and took off towards the swing set and the woody area that was just behind it, whilst Bella went towards the climbing frame.

BPOV

My baby girl was missing, and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off her, especially after everything that happened with Riley.

All I could think was that he had followed us and snatched her whilst we weren't looking and now we weren't going to see her again. Riley had my baby I just knew it, but I couldn't tell Edward this until I was certain. If we didn't find her I would have to tell him my suspicions.

I was sobbing so hard as I ran towards the woodland beyond the climbing frame. I had to find her.

"Sophie!" I called out into the nothingness. "Sophie where are you?" I got not response but I carried on moving and manoeuvring myself through the woods.

I searched and searched and couldn't find her as I moved deeper into the woods.

I checked my watch and found that 20 minutes had already passed, and if I knew Edward, he would be fretting right about now, wondering where I was.

I called out Sophie's name as I made my way back to the park and back to Edward.

My worry and eagerness to get back to Edward so we could hurry up the search for Sophie and find her sooner made me move a hell over a lot quicker than I was used to, but also made me a lot less accident prone. It seemed that I could be stable on my feet when I needed to.

I was through the woods and back in the park in less than 5 minutes, which had to be something of a record. I saw the back of Edward's head and ran towards him.

"Edward, we need to call the police now. Get a search party out," I called across the playground as I ran.

As I reached him Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, "Bella calm down, Sophie's fine. She saw a rabbit and went chasing after it. She's right here." he said nodding to his left, where my angelic daughter stood with the hem of her dress and shoes covered in mud. Alice is not going to be happy I thought to myself.

"Oh my gosh," I rushed out, crouching down to embrace my daughter. "Don't you ever do that to us again. WE were so worried."

"Mom, Ed..I mean dad already gave me the lecture," my daughter said and it didn't escape my notice that she called Edward dad. They must hve had some daddy daughter time together if he has made this much progress already. He is definitely a better father than I ever tought he could be.

**A/N:-**

**Thoughts?**

**Questions?**

**Leave a review please. And I will reply**

**xoxo**


	17. AN

Hey everyone

So I am terribly sorry about being such a fail at updating again

What has it been 6 months or so since this was last updated?

I always promised myself I would never be one of those authors that left you all waiting for more and I have no real excuse.

I know exactly where I am taking the story, I have just lacked the inspiration to put pen to paper so to speak.

But I am working on the next chapter now, and I am going to make sure I am one chapter ahead, after posting chapter 16, so updates won't be too scarce

Again I am terribly sorry and feel free to cuss me out in a review or pm.

I deserve whatever you have to say

With any luck chapter 16 will be up by the end of the week – although I am aiming to have it up sooner

I love you all

xoxo


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N:**

**So I apologised for the lack of updates in my A/N a couple of weeks ago. **

**I hope you've all forgiven me. I hope this chapter will make it up you and was worth the wait.**

**Also I'm going to do a small time jump here of about a week. As much as I would love to include it, it doesn't feel too important to the story.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter and acts a bit as a filler but I'm working on the next chapter right now – hopefully you won't be waiting longer than a week.**

**If you want to know what happened in the skipped week then by all means request it as an outtake and I will work on it for you and post it when the story is complete.**

**Likewise if there are anything you would like an outtake of request it in a review or a pm and I will work on it**

**So on with the chapter…enjoy **

BPOV

After the whole incident with Sophie going missing, she and Edward had developed a close relationship and it was so much better than I could've hoped for. Just watching the two of them together made my heart ache for all the time each of them had missed out on. No matter how many times Edward said that he understood and that it didn't matter because he had a relationship with her now, I still felt that guilt and it refused to leave.

As for Edward and I over the last week we have gotten closer, and my feelings for him were stronger than ever.

We were already attending the reunion together as a couple, which was tomorrow night, but Edward thought we should have a proper "first date" beforehand – he said something about not wanting our first date to be where everyone from our past knew our whole sordid dating history.

So this is why I was sat here listening to Alice babble on about how I was going to look amazing in the dress that she had designed for her "casual" fall line. It felt just like we were back in high school and she was dressing me up for my first date with Edward, which was still crystal clear in my memory despite having spent 10 ears trying to rid myself of any and all memories pertaining to Edward.

Rose was working on my hair; she had decided to straighten it and loosely curled a few segments. More time was spent on my hair today than I had spent on it over the last 10 years; most of the time I left it natural unless I had work events to attend in which I case I took the time out to straighten it.

After 4 hours of unbearable torture I was deemed perfect and ready for my date, and I could finally look in a mirror; and I had to admit that I looked pretty good. The dress Alice had given me had a lovely floral pattern on it and hugged my curves.

"B he is going to die when he sees you," Alice exclaimed happily. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to jump your bones before you even leave the house."

Rose just looked at Alice disapprovingly. She still hadn't forgiven Edward for what had happened and branded me a fool for not making him work harder to regain my trust, although she had to admit that he had changed and was worthy of another chance, she simply hated that it had been given so easily.

I decided it would be best to change the subject before Rose decided to voice exactly the same thing she had been saying, whenever she got the chance, for the last 4 hours – stand him up, Alice and I can be ready in 20 minutes and we can go dancing instead.

"So guys are you sure you don't mind taking care of Sophie for the night?"

"We already told you its cool Baby B, and I'm looking forward to seeing Sophie dress my Emmy up. I can't believe he actually let her do that," Rose exclaimed.

"Of course we don't mind, now get out of here and knock his socks off," Alice said, after Rose had finished talking and ushered me out of the room.

I tried to walk as gracefully down the stairs as possible only to stumble half way down. I looked around and was grateful to see no one was around to witness it.

I heard giggles coming from the kitchen area followed by Sophie squealing "Daddy, daddy stop!"

I loved how their relationship had grown and become so natural over the last few weeks. It was as if they had been together their whole entire life.

I was still a little concerned about Riley though, even though I hadn't heard anything from him since I kicked him to the curb and flung his ring back at him, I couldn't help but have this feeling that he wasn't quite done with Sophie and I, especially after that incident last week when Edward and I took our eyes off her for the briefest moment, and I had the most terrible feeling that it was Riley. I never wanted to feel that way again and tonight would be the first time since last week that I ever took my eyes off her for longer than half an hour.

Even though he was gone, every night before she went to sleep Sophie still asked where Riley was and when he was coming back; and no matter how many times we explained to her that he wasn't a good guy, she refused to accept it. I could only hope that over time the hold he had over her would decrease and disappear all together. I also hoped that she would enjoy her 10th birthday, in 2 days time, without thoughts of him; I honestly hoped the day would pass without her asking when he would be coming back, the answer would only result in her getting upset and Edward and I didn't want this for our angel.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward tickling Sophie, and her fighting to escape. I thought briefly about warning him that she had some mean skills when it came to fighting off an "attacker" but thought better of it. He was her father and there are some things that he needs to learn all by himself.

And just like that she kicked him in the shin and bit his finger. I really should discipline her more about this kind of thing. Sophie escaped from his grasp and ran up to me.

"Mom you look pretty," she laughed.

"Thank you, do you think your dad will like it?" I asked her with a tender smile on my face and glancing at Edward who was currently running his finger under the cold tap. Sophie must've bit him harder than I first thought.

"Of course he will, he always says you look beautiful, even when you wear those horrible sweat pants that Auntie Ali keeps trying to throw away," Sophie told me, and it was true. On more than one occasion I had caught Alice going through my wardrobe tossing things over her shoulder that she wanted to throw out, and replacing them with clothes that she deemed fashionable. Fortunately over the years she has calmed down a little but that wasn't saying much.

Edward stalked over to me and whispered in a husky voice, "You really do look gorgeous. Words cannot even begin to describe what you're doing to me right now."

He then turned his attention to Sophie and said, "And you young lady should know better by now that biting people is not appropriate behaviour."

"Sorry daddy," she said looking up at him from under her eyelashes and pouting. "I promise I won't do it again."

Even I could see through that, Sophie would probably do it again and again, but she would never do it to or around Edward again. But Edward being who he is believed her completely and smiled at Sophie brilliantly before turning to me and asking if I was ready to go.

I was still completely in the dark about where we were going on our date, but from past experiences in high school made me certain that whatever we did and wherever we went it would be absolutely amazing and as close to perfect as possible.

I nodded my head and reminded Sophie to behave herself tonight and to remind Rose to take some photos of Emmett all dressed up, before departing for the night with Edward.

**A/N:-**

**So before you disappear and do whatever it is you do with your days I advise you to go and check out Outside The Lines by SoRobsessed.**

**Here is the link:**

** s/ 8267657/1/ Outside_the_Lines.**

**Remember to remove the spaces.**

**Also guys please leave a review – it's a lot quicker and easier to do now, and all feedback is appreciated**

**And as I stated in my A/N at the top, any outtake requests ask via review or pm and I will work on them.**

**Until next time when we see how the date goes**

**xoxo**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A/N:- So here is the next chapter **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Again I must apologise for the long wait**

EPOV

I had my date with Bella all planned out in my head.

First I would take her to our favourite restaurant back when we were in high school – one that I repeatedly took her to because it was called Bella Italia. Secondly I would take her on a stroll down to the lake we frequented on our more casual afternoons together. And to top the evening off, I planned to take her to our place where I had secretly left my guitar this afternoon whilst Alice was playing dress up with my gorgeous Bella.

It was the perfect date and even Em and Jazz agreed with me on that to a certain extent; each of them giving their input. Well when I say input I mean Em made crass remarks about getting laid and Jazz was saying how maybe it was all going to be too much and that I should just keep it as a simple dinner date.

Whilst we were waiting for my sister to finally be finished with my lovely Bella, I was tickling my lovely daughter, who was kicking and squealing to death. But if she didn't have her downstairs within the next 10 minutes I would seriously be contemplating dragging her away from Alice so we wouldn't be late for our 7.30pm reservation.

"You're never going to get away Sophie," I chuckled, "Just admit that your dad is a pro."

Sophie continued to try and fight me off, without much success, and as I continued to laugh my head off whilst Jazz and Em looked on, my devilish little girl kicked me on the shin and then bit me hard on the finger. It took everything in me not to cry out in pain.

"Mom, you look pretty," I heard my daughter giggle as I ran my finger under the cold tap

"Thank you, do you think your dad will like it?" Bella asked. In my mind's eye she was twirling around to give Sophie the full effect of the dress, and I resisted the urge to glance over my shoulder to see if I was indeed correct.

"Of course he will, he always says you look beautiful, even when you wear those horrible sweat pants that Auntie Ali keeps trying to throw away," Sophie told her, and it was absolutely true. My Bella would look great in anything, but preferably when I'm around her alone I'd have her splayed out on a bed naked, writhing and screaming underneath me and begging me for more.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw how gorgeous Bella looked; Alice had stayed true to form and done an amazing job.

I dried my hands and walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "You really do look gorgeous. Words cannot even begin to describe what you're doing to me right now."

My attention the turned to my dearest daughter; I put on my best stern father face and cleared my throat, "And you young lady should know better by now that biting people is not appropriate behaviour."

"Sorry daddy," she said looking up at me from under her eyelashes and pouting in a similar fashion to which I had become accustomed to seeing Alice pull on our father whilst we had been growing up. "I promise I won't do it again."

Sophie may not have known this but I could see right through her promise. She may look like an angel but between my genetics and growing up with Alice there was no doubt that she would have the ability to lie convincingly. I smiled at Sophie brightly and tried to convey that I believed her completely, and from the glint in the eyes she clearly believed my smile.

I turned to Bella and asked if she was ready to go, to which she responded she absolutely was. She kissed Sophie on the top of her head and reminded her to behave for Rose and Em, and then whispered something in her ear, before grabbing her bag and walking over to join me.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to my car; like the gentleman I was raised to be, I opened the passenger door for her.

The drive to Port Angeles went by pretty quickly, conversation flowed just as easily as it had 10 years previously and we discussed everything from our thoughts on current music compared to the music we grew up with, what we thought had happened to everyone else since graduation – thankfully Skankya never cropped up in that conversation, she was a big elephant in the room that we both knew needed to be talked about sooner or later, but would happily never talk about again.

I knew the chances of her turning up in two days were incredibly high, and so were the chances of her deliberately causing drama.

As we pulled up into the parking lot at Bella Italia, I drove all thoughts of the bitch that cost me my life and a chance at being part of Sophie's life from the start, and potentially was the reason for Bella miscarrying Sophie's twin.

"Stay right there," I said as Bella made to open her own door. I opened my own door and rushed around to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella.

I held my hand out to her which she took graciously and we walked towards the entrance of the restaurant hand in hand. Bella's eyes drifted up to the sign above the door.

"Bella Italia," she sighed. "Oh Edward this is perfect, we used to come here all the time. I wonder if the Ravioli is still as amazing as it was back then."

Bella face had lit up like a Christmas tree and it was then that I knew the whole night I had planned would be absolutely perfect.

**A/N:**

**I know it's not that long and I would have included the whole date but I think I owe you guys an update.**

**I really hope to update soon.**

**In the meantime please leave a review, rant and rave about the wait if you want. **

**xoxo**


	20. Chapter 18

**A/N:-**

**Here we are with another chappy, and first of all I would like to give credit to DreamofRob10 who suggested writing Riley's pov and sparked this little gem.**

**So sit back and enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.**

Riley Pov

After being unceremoniously being told to leave the Cullen household I was literally fuming. That asshole actually thought he was better than me; well I was going to show him just how wrong he was. He may have got in a few good punches but if he thought that was enough to keep me down, he was oh so very wrong.

I had a plan, and no one, not even that Cullen bastard was going to stop me, or that silly bitch I used to call my fiancé.

I climbed into the car and slammed the door furiously. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down before firing off a quick text to Sophie on the phone I had given to her as an early birthday present. I had ensured Bella never knew about because in her words "Sophie is too young for a phone".

_Sorry Sophie baby. Your mommy made me leave but I promise I will come for you and take you away from the nasty man. I will call you tomorrow and tell you when I'm coming for you. I love you. Daddy _

Another thing Bella knew absolutely nothing about was that I insisted Sophie call me daddy when it was just the two of us. Sophie thought it was because I wanted her to feel like she had a dad, but to me it was all about asserting my control.

As soon as the message was sent I drove off towards Port Angeles where I would find a room for the night and then I would implement the next part of my plan tomorrow.

The next day I called my lawyer in L.A. to see where he was with the adoption papers I had asked him to draw up about a week before we left for this godforsaken high school reunion that had really started to fuck up my best laid plans.

"Hey, how are those adoption papers looking?" I asked my lawyer and good friend James Hunter.

"Almost done man; just adding the finishing touches as we speak, and then I'll be having a colleague look over them this afternoon. So they should be ready to be signed within the next couple of days." James rattled off as I inwardly smirked.

"Make it by tomorrow afternoon please James, I'm heading back to L.A. this afternoon, and I want to bring the papers back to Seattle with me," I told James knowing that it was well within his power to make things happen. Hell if I asked him to have the papers sorted by the end of the day he would unless he wanted a certain sex tape to get leaked to the press that would damage his chances of becoming partner at the law firm.

"Sure thing mate. What time will you be in, so I know to get my assistant to rearrange any appointments I have?" he asked, not even attempting to see about having them done for the day after, like I knew he wouldn't.

"I'll be in around 1:30pm, and I do not intend to hang around because I plan on flying back to Seattle the same day." I told him, and I heard rustling in the background suggesting to me that he was flicking through his pathetic bright pink day planner.

"Alright, no problem Ri. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." And with that he hung up on me.

I fired off a quick text to Sophie saying:

_Sophie darling, I'm heading back to L.A. for a couple of days. Play nice with Edward please so they don't suspect anything. I'll come for you soon but until then you need to be nice to him. Daddy xx_

Within 5 minutes of sending the text I received a reply.

_Anything for you daddy but I don't wanna be nice to him x I love you._

I got back from L.A. with the adoption papers in hand. James had assured me that it didn't matter whether or not they were signed here in Seattle of in L.A. they would still be valid, and that they needn't be signed in the presence of a lawyer because no matter what he would back me up and say he was present at the signing which made this part of my plan all the more easier.

I forged Bella's signature which wasn't all that difficult since it was a loopy _B Swan _that anyone who could write could forge.

I spent the next couple of weeks leading up to the reunion keeping track of Bella and that asshat Cullen, as well as every other member of that pathetic up their own arses family. I kept in close contact with Sophie, who like the idiotic and foolish girl she is kept me up to date on their every move. She even had them all convinced she was finally accepting Cullen as her father. What I wouldn't give to see the show she was putting on for them all?

Two days before the reunion I got a text from Sophie:

_Mom and that douche are going on a date tonight and I know exactly where they are going to be daddy. I cannot believe mommy is falling for his lies hook line and sinker x_

I told Sophie to tell me exactly what this pathetic date Cullen had planned entailed and I decided I was going to spy on the date.

I was sat inside Bella Italia when they entered, laughing and joking like they didn't have a fucking care in the world – if only they knew what I had in store for them they wouldn't look so happy.

The waitress came over to me with my meal and I started eating, as I carefully watched their every move. Every time that fuckers hand moved across the table to hold hers or move a lock of hair behind her ear I felt my blood boil. It took everything in me not to jump up out of my seat and drag her away and remind her exactly who I was and what she was dealing with.

I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but whatever he said made her laugh. Funny thing is I had never seen Bella look so happy, not even when she was with me. I felt like the whole time we spent together was a sham on her part, and that every word she spoke to me was a lie and every look she gave me was nothing more than a load of bullshit.

I watched as Bella excused herself from the table to go use the restroom, and I took this time to glare at the motherfucker that had managed to ruin everything within a few days of us all arriving in this hellhole town.

He ran his fingers through his hair in some weird fucked up attempt to make it look "sexy" – at least that's how I recall Bella describing it when she went on her tirades about Edward Cullen every time he tried to make contact with her. Fortunately every time this occurred and she was so close to giving in I made her see the light about him.

For someone who was supposedly one of the most infamous players during his time in the limelight he sure did look pretty fucking nervous and he really should though not for the reasons he thought he should be.

As Bella approached the table again I noticed subtle changes in her appearance; she had fixed her hair and fluffed it, and applied more mascara and eye liner. I watched as she smiled brightly at the fucker – she had never in all the years we dated smiled at me like that.

Just after I had ordered dessert, my special guest for the evening arrived.

"Tan," I smiled kissing both of cheeks. "How are you? It's been a while."

Tanya and I had hooked up on many occasions over the last several years, behind Bella's back. The first time being 2 years before Bella would even put out, and it became a regular thing. But right now I needed her for something other than sexual gratification.

"I'm good thanks Ri. I have to admit I was pretty surprised you called, what do you want this time?" She smiled. That girl knew me too well.

"Well darling, why don't you turn around and have a look who's here," I spoke calmly.

She flicked her golden hair over her shoulder and glanced over in the direction of Bella and that fucktard.

Without another word she walked right over to them, and I took a bite of my dessert, sat back and enjoyed the show unfolding in front of me.

Within minutes of Tan walking over to the table, jerkface was throwing down a wad of cash on the table, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the table. As they approached the exit, he placed his arm over her shoulder.

I finished off my dessert whilst Tanya told me everything from the look at Cullen's face to how she had seen fire in Bella's eyes and knew she was just moments away from hitting her.

I called the waitress over to me and gave her my credit card to pay my bill.

"Tan, come by room tonight around 11pm?" I asked, and she simply nodded her head curtly.

As I departed the restaurant I glanced at my watch and knew that if everything was going to plan with Cullen's pathetic date that in about 20 minutes they would be heading to this stupid little meadow. So instead of going to the lake I decided to head off to said meadow and lay in wait.

The drive there was pretty quick and I decided to hide the car a 5 minute walk from this stupid meadow.

I hid myself covertly in the bushes, and waited. As I waited for them to arrive I saw a guitar and I just scoffed at the idea of Cullen serenading Bella with some whiny song about how much he loooooves her – like he even knew a thing about love.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I heard Bella demand, with what seemed like a hint of mock annoyance in her voice. "Ow. Seriously this isn't funny, can you please take this blindfold off now."

I heard stumbling and Bella let out another "Ow."

"Patience my Bella, we're almost there." He cooed, and I felt myself gag slightly.

5 minutes later they had finally settled down and I saw the fucker start strumming his pathetic guitar and the tune sounded vaguely familiar. It was only when he opened his mouth and started to sing that I realised it was _that _song he wrote for her as a lovesick teenager. I was way too close to throwing up as it was and now he was cooing out a song about how she's the only one for him and how much he loves her.

After he finished singing, he nuzzled her neck and whispered "I never stopped loving you."

Someone hand me a bucket now.

"I can see that," Bella replied and she avoided all eye contact. It didn't escape my notice that she didn't say I love you too. "And I know you love Sophie too, but if we are ever going to make a go of things there's still a lot we need to discuss – starting with all that shit my mother's ex husbands daughter was spouting."

I saw the fire in her eyes as she spoke about Tanya and I could tell she was positively fuming. Cullen placed his hand on her cheek and it seemed to calm her.

"I know we do baby, but that can wait until tomorrow. Let's not let her ruin our otherwise perfect night," fuckface said and I had to admit Cullen really was the smooth talker.

After that they sat in silence and just stared into each other's eyes like a pair of love sick teenagers.

After what felt like an ice age, the fucker finally spoke. "Baby, it's getting cold. You wanna head back?"

Bella nodded her head and they set off back down the footpath. Cullen forgot all about his precious guitar which was just there lying on the grass.

Once I was certain they were long gone, I moved from my position in the bushes and stretched. I then picked up the guitar and smashed it to pieces.

I took my phone out and snapped a quick picture of it and then made my way back to my car.

It was a little before 11pm when I got back to my hotel so I decided to wait in the lobby for Tanya to arrive; and then I was going to fuck her hard and fast all night long.

**A/N:**

**So we have heard from Riley again, and as some of you suspected he is far from out of the picture.**

**Thoughts? Feelings?**

**Let me know via a review please**


	21. Bella's Song from Chapter 18 and BftP

**A/N:**

**Because it is unlikely I will not provide the lyrics to the song Riley heard Edward sing in the prior chapter, here they are.**

**They are the very same ones from the prequel Blast From The Past, with no alterations.**

**Any comments or feedback you have on the lyrics would be amazing but as it is not a chapter feel free to just read them and await the next chapter which I hope will not take too long.**

**xoxo**

The only one

The moment I looked into your angel eyes

Underneath the glorious moonrise

I knew you were it for me

Knew instantly you weren't a phony.

You, you are the one for me

The one I live and breathe for

The only one that I adore

The only one for me

The only one I love

The only one I will ever love

Forever and ever

I shall love you

I should never have told you

Such a hateful, despicable lie

But what I tell you now is true

Baby I wish I'd never said goodbye.

You, you are the one for me

The one I live and breathe for

The only one that I adore

The only one for me

The only one I love

The only one I will ever love

Forever and ever

I shall love you

I love you, only you

And how I wish you thought it true

Didn't want to break your heart

And every day that we've been apart

Has killed me a little each and every day.

You, you are the one for me

The one I live and breathe for

The only one that I adore

The only one for me

The only one I love

The only one I will ever love

Forever and ever

I shall love you

I love you

And only you


End file.
